GaitoXSara: One Mermaid and one soon of sea
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Recueil d'ones-shots GaitoXSara...
1. Otome to shitai

**Nom:** Otome to shitai ou Sairen no nagari

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Info:** Ceci sera un recueil d'ones-shot GaitoXSara... parce que j'en ai fait plein ^^

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai PAS, à mon grand malheur, écrit Mermaid Melody. Cela se saurait. ^^

**Rating:** K

* * *

Otome to shitai 

(La jeune fille et l'enfant)

Sairen no nagari

(Les souvenirs de la sirène)

_Noir._

_Noir._

_Blanc._

_Il ouvre les yeux._

_Quelque chose à changé._

_Quelque chose à bougé._

_Il le sent._

_Il a six ans. _

_Enfermé depuis sa naissance dans ce château, il s'est habitué à la pénombre et à la solitude. _

_A la peur. _

_A la haine. _

_A la tristesse. _

_Ces éléments ont tout sapé, toutes les maigres certitudes qu'il avait pu se construire, tous les moindres espoirs._

_La seule chose dont il est sûr, c'est son nom. _

_Son prénom. _

_Et encore, est-ce bien important, un prénom? _

_Mais il le sait. _

_Son prénom..._

_Gaito._

* * *

_Blanc._

_Blanc._

_Noir._

_Elle ferme les yeux_

_Quelque chose à changé._

_Elle a treize ans. _

_Princesse sirène rejetée par celui qu'elle aime, elle veut mourir. _

_Elle veut tout oublier, son passé, son avenir, ses anciens amis qui n'en sont pas, son prince, elle veut tout oublier. T_

_out oublier, jusqu'à son nom. _

_Que plus jamais personne ne le prononce, ce mot indigne, ce mot souillé. _

_Ce mot qui n'a aucun sens. _

_Ce mot. _

_Son nom…_

_Sara._

* * *

Un éclair d'or scintilla au fond de l'eau.

Intriguée, elle plongea et alla le chercher. C'était une grande clef, avec un hippocampe sculpté. Cet objet, elle le reconnut.

_La clef des Scellés…_ Celle qui retenait prisonnier un démon... La clef maudite... La clef gardée par le légendaire Hippocampus... Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était la clef, et un gamin blond tremblant, qui frissonait en dormant. Elle sourit, un sourire de haine.

Elle la saisit et continua de nager vers les grandes profondeurs. Une grille apparut devant elle.

Le château maudit… Elle introduisit la clef dans la serrure. Elle hésita. Si elle faisait ça, elle… Elle deviendrait maudite elle aussi, sans espoir de retour. Elle tourna la clef. Elle hésita encore. Puis ses derniers doutes tombèrent et elle repoussa la lourde grille, faisant apparaitre une sorte d'allée, jusqu'à une grande porte en bois.

Elle entra dans le château.

Se regardant, elle se détesta. Elle n'était pas digne de son rôle. Princesse, tu parles!

Sa queue de sirène changea. Elle se scinda en deux jambes d'humaines. Elle ne voulait plus être une princesse, juste changer. Recommencer. Autre chose, ailleurs. Fuir ses responsabilités.

Un bruit.

Un enfant, curieux et timide.

Il avait les cheveux gris et des yeux mauves pleins d'appréhension. Il devait avoir à peine six ans. Il semblait intrigué et éblouit par la jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants. Il fronça les sourcils. Les cheveux de la Princesse changèrent, fonçant jusqu'à devenir noirs.

Elle regarda le garçon.

Il la regarda.

_

* * *

_

Noir profond.

_Ou bien…_

_Blanc éclatant._

_Ils ne veulent plus mourir, ni l'un ni l'autre._

_Ils veulent vivre._

_Dans la vengeance, la haine, la mort, qu'importe, ils veulent vivre._

_Parce qu'ils ont trouvé un sens à cette vie._**G.S.:** ... Voila. Il est si vieux qu j'ai honte de le poster, même retravaillé...

* * *

**Yuki-chan:** ... C'EST GENIAL! Onee-sama... Je t'adore! -smile-

**Gaito:** ... C'est moi, le gamin perdu? KOROSUUUU!

**Hippo:** ... Tu pouvais passer le moment où je dors... C'est même pas vrai en plus!

**Sara:** ... ... ... ... ... C'est bien écrit.

**G.S.:** Saraaaa! Enfin une qui aime. Gaito-kun, Hippo-kun, allez vous rhabiller, na!

**Yuki:** Oni-sama... Je savais pas que t'avais été si triste... Gomeneeeeee!

**Sayo:** Faudrait une review pour consoler Yuki...


	2. Because you live

**Nom:** Because you live

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** Because you live est pas à moi, mais je songe à enlever Gaito et Sara ^^

**Note:** C'est une song-fic remaniée, la première version était plus courte. Cependant, je la trouve... Bien? Miracle! ^^

* * *

J'étais jeune, très jeune, puéril. A peine un enfant. Je ne connaissais rien à la vie, à l'amitié et à l'amour. Je vivais renfermé sur moi-même, prisonnier de l'ombre, prisonnier de mes peurs, prisonnier de ce château.

Puis tu es apparue devant moi.

Je n'aurais jamais cru voir autre chose que ce château que je détestais pour ce qu'il représentait. Cette prison au fond de l'eau, où personne ne viendrait me chercher. Je croyais que c'était un châtiment, que je devais en mourir, que le monde se résumait à ça: L'eau, la pierre,une prison éternelle.

J'avais tort.

Qui l'eût cru ?

Pas moi en tout cas.

Et pourtant tu es venue.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

J'ai repris courage.

Le monde extérieur m'est apparu dans toute son horreur, sa violence et sa méchanceté. Je haïssais les autres à présent, parce que je pensais qu'ils me haïssaient, qu'ils se moquaient de moi, qu'ils me craignaient et voulaient me détruire.

Tu avais le double de mon âge, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Comment cela aurait-il pu? Je n'étais pas humain, toi non plus. Je ne savais pas ce que je sais maintenant. Pourquoi aurais-je dû être gêné?

Deux anges de la nuit marqués par la peine et la haine.

Deux démons sombres, liés par un destin si semblable que c'en est troublant.

Voilà ce que nous étions.

J'en voulais à la terre entière de t'avoir blessée sans bien m'en rendre compte. Je leur en voulais, pour t'avoir rendue triste, pour t'avoir fait pleurer.

J'ai grandi bien trop vite, et pourtant je suis encore un enfant perdu sans toi. Je tournais en rond, m'énervant sans raison, dés que tu étais loin de moi. Je devenais faible sans toi.

Je voulais devenir fort pour te protéger et te rendre heureuse. Sans savoir pourquoi.

Sans comprendre pourquoi.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

Le monde ne peut que blesser.

C'est ce que nous pensions tous deux à chaque instant, à chaque heure que nous passions ensemble. Je te voyais si triste, si mélancolique, si haineuse et ça détruisait mon cœur d'enfant. Pour moi, c'était simple: Je devais tout faire pour te rendre heureuse, et tu resterais près de moi. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je t'aimais déjà tellement.

J'étais vivant juste pour toi.

Si tu étais repartie je me serais éteint comme une bougie qu'on souffle après que vienne l'heure de s'endormir. J'en serais mort. Je ne pouvais déjà plus vivre sans ta présence.

Tu as fait fondre, un à un, les remparts de mon cœur. J'en avais pourtant dressé, des barrières, dans ma solitude. Mais toi... Toi, tu les avais traversées comme du papier. J'aurais tout fait pour toi.

J'ai détruit, tué, commis tant d'atrocités pour toi. Pour toi… Je suis un lâche pour tendre des prétextes imbéciles entre moi et la réalité. Ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait, mais pour moi. Pour te retenir près de moi. Pour ne plus être faible.

J'étais à découvert, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je tentais de te retenir en faisant tout ce que tu voulais.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas la solution, puisque tu m'as trahie.

Ai-je le droit de dire cela ? Je suis trop misérable pour que tu t'intéresse à moi. Bien trop misérable...

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

Personne n'a jamais voulu de moi.

Même les Dark Lovers ne m'aiment pas réellement, puisque ce sont des poissons que j'ai transformés. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, juste de la reconnaissance. De la reconnaissance. Elles restent auprès de moi comme des animaux dressés. Et pourtant, elle sont plus que ça... Vu qu'elles sont capables d'aimer. Yuuri aime le larbin qui gardait la Porte des Scellés. Elle l'aime réellement. Pauvre petite... Elle a tout sacrifié, son amour, sa chance, pour moi. Elle n'aurait pas dû. La pauvre...

Mon frère me déteste et il a raison. Il est tout ce que je ne suis pas: gentil, compréhensif, humble. Moi qui suis si sombre, si arrogant... Je ne mérite pas qu'on pose le regard sur moi, je suis tellement mauvais.

Toi non plus tu ne m'aime pas.

C'est normal.

Je vais mourir seul comme je suis né. Seul avec ma haine et mes regrets. Seul, comme j'aurais dû rester. Je t'en veux, je t'en veux de m'avoir libéré et aidé à survivre. Je t'en veux parce que je t'aime. Je t'en veux...

NON! Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live_

J'ai tout perdu pour en avoir trop voulu.

Je voulais te donner l'impossible en retour de tout ce que tu m'as donné, je n'ai pas réussi.

J'avais une raison de vivre, je l'ai perdue, autant rester avec ce château et mourir.

Être enfin libéré des tourments de cette vie misérable qui ne mérite pas et ne méritera jamais d'être relatée, même comme exemple à ne pas suivre.

J'ai trop souffert du fait que tu m'aie humanisé, que tu m'aie apprivoisé.

L'amour n'apporte que des souffrances, et j'en serai peut-être libéré en mourant.

Voler au dessus de toi comme un ange gardien et veiller sur vous tous. Je suis prétentieux n'est ce pas ? Je l'ai toujours été. Trop. C'est sans doute pour ça que je croyais avoir ma chance. Quel idiot... Je suis un sombre imbécile. Je me déteste.

Pourtant c'est ce que je voudrais.

_Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always_

Je ferme les yeux.

Je vais mourir.

Je n'entends que le bruit des plafonds qui s'effondrent et une chanson.

Une chanson ?

Je rouvre les yeux et aperçois une silhouette qui vient vers moi.

Je dois rêver, c'est impossible.

J'arrive à peine à prononcer ton nom et à te demander pourquoi.

Tu me réponds que tu seras toujours avec moi.

Vraiment? J'ai l'impression de rêver.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

Je n'ose pas y croire.

Tu es revenue pour trouver la mort à mes côtés ?

C'est un rêve qui va s'éteindre à mon réveil, dans les enfers s'ils existent.

J'ai du m'évanouir.

Et pourtant je me rapproche de toi, brisé. Je n'ai d'autre solution. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

J'ai trop attendu pour tout te dire, et même si c'est un rêve, j'ai besoin de me confier à toi.

Comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Je suis plus grand que toi, et j'ai pourtant six ans de moins.

Et pourtant tu m'as toujours écoutée, comme une mère.

Mais je t'aime différemment.  
Je t'aime tout court.

C'est simple. Je t'aime.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive_

Je te serre dans mes bras et je te murmure je t'aime.

Nous resterons toujours ensemble, toujours.

Je te murmure que je t'aime. Je n'attends rien en réponse, je sais que ce n'est qu'une illusion, que tu aime le musicien, là... Tarô Mitsuki... Il est sans doute mille fois mieux que moi.

Ce que tu me réponds achève notre vie et scelle notre destin.

« Ai shiteru, baka. »

_Because you live, I live, I live_

**G.S.:** "Ai shiteru, baka" veut dire "Je t'aime, idiot"

**Gaito:** ... Bon, qu'est ce que c'est que toute cette histoire de culpabilité? JE HAIS TOUJOURS CES IDIOTS D'HUMAINS!

**Hao:** ... Nous avons un point commun.

**Sara:** ... Moi, je trouve ça bien...

**Yuki:** Voui! Mais ça n'aurait pas du arriver... -pleure-

**Yuki-chan:** J'adore cet os, comme d'hab...

* * *


	3. Cette porte qui nous sépare ou J'attends

_Auteure _: Gakuto-Sara

_Titre _: Cette porte qui nous sépare

_Base _: Mermaid Melody

_Genre _: **Romance**

_Rating _: **K**

_Couple _: **GaitoXSara**

_Disclaimer _: Je ne le dirais pas- Je le ne dirais pas – je… Quoi, vous le savez, non ? Ils sont pas à moi…

* * *

Je me demande à quoi tu pense.

Je me demande si tu pense.

Je me demande si tu pense à moi.

Tous les soirs depuis si longtemps, je reste là. Juste là. J'écoute. J'écoute ton souffle calme.

Je pleure.

Et ce soir je suis encore là, à t'écouter dormir, à t'écouter rêver, à espérer que c'est de moi que tu rêves. J'entends ta voix parler à voix basse, puis tu te retournes et ta voix s'éteint. Et moi, assise contre la porte, j'écoute.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je t'écoute.

_So tired, so__ empty_

_Si fatiguée, si vide_

_I wait your smile_

_J'attends ton sourire_

_So tired, so empty_

_Si fatiguée, si vide_

_Why are you so bad with me?_

_Pourquoi es tu si méchant avec moi?_

_This door which separates us_

_Cette porte qui nous sépare_

_Wake up, wake up, please_

_Réveille-toi, réveille-toi, je t'en prie_

Je me suis toujours douté qu'avec toi ce ne serait pas simple. Tu étais trop vif, trop enflammé, trop rancunier aussi. Trop puissant. Trop tant. J'ai peur qu'un jour tu te rendes compte de mes sentiments. J'ai peur de ta réaction.

J'ai peur de toi.

Je suis assise contre cette porte, et j'attends que tu l'ouvres, seulement tu ne l'ouvre pas et je reste à attendre.

Cette porte qui nous sépare…

Cette porte qui m'empèche de sombrer…

Cette porte qui me retient prisonnière…

Invariablement, je me mets à pleurer.

C'est ainsi chaque nuit, chaque jour, depuis ta défaite.

_Wake up, wake up, please_

Tu ne t'es toujours pas réveillé. Tu es dans le coma. Et moi j'attends. Je souris quand ils me crachent dessus, je ris quand ils m'insultent. Ils sont faibles. Ils sont mauvais, eux aussi. Ils voudraient nous voir mourir. Ils ne peuvent comprendre.

Pire, ils n'ont jamais compris.

_The day is fisnish now_

_Le jour est fini à présent_

_You're light however dazzles me_

_Ta lumière m'éblouit pourtant_

_This so black night_

_Cette nuit si noire_

_Gives me again hope_

_Me redonne l'espoir_

_My dear, I love you_

_Mon cher, je t'aime_

_It's true !_

_C'est vrai_

_Wake up !_

_Réveille-toi !_

Je t'ai ramené jusque dans ta chambre, puis j'ai fermé la porte, et je me suis assise. Et j'attends.

Ton combat a été spectaculaire. Même si c'est pour de mauvaises raisons, tu t'es battu loyalement, et jusqu'à presque en mourir. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Ce n'est pas ce qui devait se passer. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

J'attends, dos contre la porte, espérant qu'elle coulisse, mais elle ne le fait jamais. Car il n'y a jamais personne pour la pousser. Tu dors. Et moi j'attends.

Dans l'ombre.

Dans les ténèbres.

Dans les regrets.

Parfois, des poissons viennent me dire bonjour. Je sais qui ils sont. Simplement, ils, elles, ne peuvent comprendre. Ma douleur est trop profonde. J'ai l'impression de mourir. Je meurs, d'ailleurs.

Non, je ne meurs pas : J'attends.

J'attends avec angoisse, j'attends comme le ferait une mère inquiète pour son fils, j'attends le moment où tu te réveilleras. Car tu te réveilleras, hein ? Ne me laisse pas seule. Je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas seule. Ne meurs pas.

TU NE PEUX PAS MOURIR ! Bon sang, tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Pas le droit ! Reste avec moi !

_Wake up_

_Réveille-toi_

_Just wake up and look at me_

_Lève toi simplement, et regarde-moi_

_You will no die, right ?_

_Tu ne mourras pas, hein ?_

_I want to see you_

_Je veux te voir_

_Wake up_

_Réveille-toi_

… Tu es dans un coma étrange. On dirait que tu dors simplement. Tu bouges dans ton sommeil. Tu parles, même. Comme un enfant qui dort en s'agitant. Et pourtant, tu ne te réveille pas. Tu ne te réveille jamais, même quand je te crie dessus, même quand je pleure, même quand je te frappe. Tu dors. Tout le temps.

Tu ne me vois pas. Tu ne sais pas que je suis là. Tu dors.

Et moi je souffre.

Je souffre de te sentir si près et pourtant si loin, de te savoir si indifférent à mes sentiments, de savoir que jamais je ne connaitrais l'amour véritable. Car si ce n'est pas avec toi, ce sera avec personne. Personne, tu m'entends ? Donc, je t'en prie, réveille-toi !

REVEILLE-TOI !

Je soupire, ferme les yeux, me relève lentement contre la porte. J'ai peur que tout soit vain. J'ai peur que demain ton cœur ne s'arrête. J'ai peur que tu meures. Je m'effraie en pensant à ce qu'ils ont dit. Un coma comme celui-là est unique, et sans doute que son issue sera malheureuse. Je perds mon temps, selon eux. Mais non, je ne perds pas mon temps ! J'attends quelqu'un. Je l'attends et je mourrais là s'il le faut.

Mes sentiments ne sont pas clairs. J'ai peur. J'ai vraiment peur. S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas…

Ne me laisse pas…

Ne me laisse pas…

Mes yeux se ferment…

Je sens mon cœur se calmer… Battre moins vite…

Je suis fatiguée, fatiguée d'attendre…

Fatiguée de pleurer…

Fatiguée de tout… Sauf de toi…

Si je meurs au moins je te rejoindrais sûrement… Sûrement…

Sûrement…

_WAKE UP !_

_REVEILLE-TOI !_

Cette porte qui nous séparait coulisse brusquement. Deux bras m'encerclèrent, et je sentit un souffle plus ou moins froid dans le creux de ma gorge. Interloquée, je restais sans bouger, me rendant compte des larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux.

« J'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé, Sara… »

« Gaito… »

Je ferme les yeux, me retourne, et pleure. Quoi que tu fasse, maintenant, je sais que je ne te laisserais plus repartir.

_I'm with you…_

_Je suis avec toi…_

* * *

**Gaito:** ... J'ai perdu?

**G.S.:** Oui.

**Gaito:** ... Korosu. T'as rendu Sara malheureuse...

**Sara:** Gaito...

**Gaito:** Je... -rougit-

**G.S:** Waaaah! Tu rougis comme un gosse! -filme-


	4. Rette mich

**Nom:** Rette mich

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara, as always^^

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, ni les chansons ni les personnages, sauf l'histoire^^

* * *

~~~~ Gaito ~~~~

J'ai attendu.

Des heures et des heures.

Sous la pluie qui tombait, sous le tonnerre qui grondait, debout, attendant sans répit. C'est toi que j'attendais.

Mais tu n'es pas venue, tu l'as choisi lui.

Je m'effondre, à genoux devant cette horloge qui, cruellement, me dit que tu es trop en retard pour venir.

Que tu ne viendras pas.

Heureusement, la pluie cache mes larmes.

_Zum ersten mal alleine in unserem versteck_

_Pour la première fois seul dans notre cachette_

_Ich seh noch unsere namen an der wand und wisch' sie wieder weg_

_Je distingue encore nos noms sur le mur et les efface d'un revers de main._

_Ich wollt' dir alles anvertrauen_

_Je voulais tout t'expliquer_

_Warum bist du abgehauen_

_Pourquoi t'es-tu sauvée ?_

_Komm zurück - nimm mich mit_

_Reviens - emmène-moi avec toi_

Je me relève lentement, incapable de penser correctement, et je pars.

Je marche, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

Tu n'es pas venue.

Tu n'es pas venue.

Que dois-je donc faire ?

Tu n'es pas venue, tu ne viendras pas.

Que dois-je faire, à présent ?

Mes pieds me guident, je ne fais que les suivre, je ne comprends plus.

Je ne sais pas où je vais.

_komm und rette mich - ich verbrenne innerlich_

_Viens et sauve-moi - ça brûle au fond de moi_

_komm und rette mich - ich schaff's nicht ohne dich_

_Viens et sauve-moi – sans toi je n'y arrive pas_

_Komm und rette mich - rette mich - rette mich_

_Viens et sauve-moi - sauve-moi - sauve-moi_

Je suis au bord du vide.

Au bord de ma fin.

Un pas en avant, et tout sera fini.

En aurais-je le courage ?

Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas ?

Je ne te dépendais, non je ne dépends que de toi, encore et toujours. Toi. Sara. A présent…

A présent, c'est à moi de décider.

_unsere träume waren gelogen und keine träne echt_

_Nos rêves étaient des mensonges et chaque larme factice_

_sag dass das nicht wahr ist - sag es mir jetzt_

_Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai - dis-le moi maintenant._

_vielleicht hörst du irgendwo_

_Peut-être entends-tu quelque part_

_mein s.o.s im radio_

_Mon S.O.S lancé à la radio..._

_hörst du mich - hörst du mich nich'_

_M'entends-tu – oui ou non ?_

Je ne serai plus jamais un poids pour toi, Sara. Ma route s'arrête là, je quitte le chemin. J'ai choisi de te libérer.

Tu es libre de vivre avec lui, de ne plus avoir honte de moi et mes faiblesses, tu es libre de me détester si tu le désires.

Tu es libre de m'oublier désormais.

Personne ne se souviendra de moi, personne.

Personne ne me plaindra.

Surtout pas toi.

Solitaire, comme toujours…

_komm und rette mich - ich verbrenne innerlich_

_Viens et sauve-moi - ça brûle au fond de moi_

_komm und rette mich - ich schaff's nicht ohne dich_

_Viens et sauve-moi – je ne m'en sortirai pas sans toi_

_komm und rette mich - rette mich_

_Viens et sauve-moi - sauve-moi - sauve-moi_

Je suis bête d'avoir cru que ce serait possible. Que le « nous » resterait « nous » dans le monde du dehors. Que tu penserais encore à moi, une fois affranchie de ta peur et de ta tristesse.

Je suis bête et méchant. Normal que tu le choisisses lui.

Lui, si plein de qualités, musicien, humble, franc… Tout mon contraire… Moi qui suis envahi de ténèbres et orgueilleux au point d'avoir cru que tu tenais à moi, que tu m'aimais.

Imbécile, je suis un imbécile…

_dich und mich - dich und mich - dich und mich_

_Toi et moi - toi et moi - toi et moi -_

_ich seh' noch unsere namen und wisch' sie wieder weg_

_Je distingue encore nos noms sur le mur et les efface d'un revers de main_

_unsere träume war'n gelogen und keine träne echt_

_Nos rêves étaient des mensonges et aucune larme n'était sincère_

_hörst du mich - hörst du mich nich' …_

_M'entends-tu – oui ou non ?_

Si tu tiens vraiment à moi, Sara, viens me sauver. Je t'en prie, sauve-moi de moi-même. Si tu m'aime, fais-le.

Sauve-moi maintenant. S'il te plait, sauve-moi, comme lorsque tu me protégeais de mes cauchemars…

Sauve-moi…

Maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je t'en prie…

Sauve-moi…

_komm und rette mich - rette mich_

_Viens et sauve moi –sauve moi_

_komm und rette mich - ich verbrenne innerlich_

_Viens et sauve moi – ça brûme au fond de moi_

_komm und rette mich - ich schaff's nicht ohne dich_

_Viens et sauve moi – je ne m'en sortirais pas sans toi_

_komm und rette mich - rette mich - rette mich - rette mich - rette mich_

_Viens et sauve moi – sauve moi – sauve moi – sauve moi- sauve moi_

_dich und mich - hörst du mich nich - rette mich_

_Toi et moi – Ne m'entends tu pas ?-sauve moi_

Oh et puis, non, Sara, ne viens pas. J'ai choisi. Tu n'as plus à le faire.

Ne viens pas, parce si tu viens, je ne pourrais plus obéir à la logique et lâcher prise. Je ne pourrais pas sauter en te regardant dans les yeux, alors reste loin de moi, seule avec lui, dans son lit peut-être…

Je m'en fiche désormais, tu lui appartiens si c'est ton souhait… Si c'est ce que tu veux, je n'ai qu'à m'incliner et obéir…

Mes doigts se crispent sur la rambarde.

Oserais-je ?

J'ai toujours tout tenté, je me suis battu jusqu'au bout, toujours.

Mais là, je n'ai pas seulement perdu la guerre, j'ai aussi perdu ma raison de me battre.

Ma raison de vivre.

Sois honnête avec toi-même, c'est lui que tu aime. Je ne suis qu'un ami pour toi, j'en suis sûr. Un ami sur lequel tu pouvais toujours compter, qui te soutenait sans te juger… C'est fini désormais, il faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour tout cela Sara, je ne serais plus en mesure de le faire… Car je serais mort…

Je n'aurais jamais crû que j'aurais le cran de mourir par moi-même… Je pensais bien mourir jeune, mais tué par Kaito ou un autre imbécile du même genre… Mais je mourrais avant qu'ils n'y parviennent.

En fait, je suis déjà mort.

Depuis que tu l'as choisi, c'est un corps sans âme qui marche, et plus pour longtemps… Sara, je t'aimais vraiment… Suki yo…

Sayonara, Sara…

Je lâche tout, mes doigts gourds ne tiennent plus rien.

~~~~ Sara ~~~~

Matte. Matte. Tchotto matte !

Attends-moi. Attends-moi !

Je t'en supplie, attends.

Tu n'es pas patient, je le sais, mais attends-moi, je t'en prie. Si tu ne m'attends pas, que deviendrais-je ?

Oh Gaito, si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

Je t'aime. Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Alors attends. Attends-moi.

Je t'en prie, attends.

_Kimi no chinmoku ga nagaku tsuzuke ba tsuzuku hodo ni_

_Ton silence s'éternise ... Mais_

_Koe ni naranai sakebi ga kikoeru you de_

_C'est comme si j'avais entendu ta voix éteinte se lamenter_

_Mune ga harisake sou_

_Cela m'a brisé le cœur_

Je sais, je suis en retard, mais attends.

C'est la seule pensée cohérente que je suis en état de formuler en cet instant, attends-moi.

Ne fais pas de bêtises, attends. Je t'en prie, attends.

Ne t'en va pas.

J'arrive, attends-moi.

J'arrive !

_Doushite konna ni watashi wa hidoku muryoku de oroka de_

_Pourquoi suis-je si impuissante et idiote ?_

_Tsunaida hazu no te sae mo mamoru koto ga dekinai_

_Je ne suis même pas capable de protéger la main que je serre_

Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il a tout fait pour me retenir le plus longtemps auprès de lui. Pour que tu penses que je t'avais abandonné.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je t'aime ! C'est vrai. Je t'aime. S'il te plait, attends-moi ! Matte !

Je trébuche et m'étale sur le trottoir.

Me relève sans prendre garde à mes vêtements trempés et boueux, à mes genoux écorchés. Ce ne sont que des détails, par rapport à la peur de te perdre. Je t'en prie, attends !

_Nee itsuka yurushite hoshii to wa iwanai_

_Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner un jour_

_Sou kimi ga ima hitori tatakau no nara_

_Si tu dois te battre seul maintenant,_

_Sore koso ga watashi e no aizu tashikana_

_C'est un signe évident pour moi_

J'arrive. Mon souffle court s'arrête.

Tu n'es pas là. Où es-tu ? Gaito, oh Gaito, où es-tu parti ?

Gaito… Si tu savais ce que je regrette… Je veux te retrouver…

Je me tourne et me retourne, cherchant un sourire, une attitude, une parole qui m'apaisera, mais ça ne vient pas.

Tu n'es pas là.

Tu ne m'as pas attendue.

Mon regard se perd dans les étoiles qu'on peine à distinguer derrière les nuages qui dégoulinent de pluie.

S'arrête sur le haut de la tour qui me fait face.

Serait-ce une silhouette, là, debout ?

Une personne debout face au vide, prête à sauter.

Perdue, n'ayant qu'une envie, en finir.

_Tsuyoku aritai to negau amari ni kimi wa namida to_

_Tu voulais être si fort_

_Tomo ni nanika o kakushita watashi dake no tame ni_

_Que tu as caché ton désarroi avec des larmes, pour moi_

Et si c'était… Toi ?

Non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible.

Mes jambes s'activent toutes seules, je cours.

Mon point de côté me fait moins mal. Dieu lui-même, Aqua Regina elle-même, seraient incapables de m'arrêter.

Je continue de courir.

En bas de la tour, plus de doute. C'est toi, prêt à sauter.

J'en suis sûre.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

Parce que tu penses que je ne t'aime pas ?

Je suis donc si chère à ton cœur ?

Je ne peux pas voir ton visage, mais je jurerais que tu souris. Je le sens.

NON !

Ne fais pas ça !

J'ai envie de crier, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche.

_Nee itsuka tadoritsuku darou ano basho e_

_Tu vois ? Nous irons dans cette endroit, un jour_

_Sou kimi ni tobikiri no keshiki misetai_

_Je veux te montrer le plus beau paysage que tu n'as jamais vu_

_Sore koso ga ashita e no aizu mirai e_

_C'est un signe pour demain, pour le futur ..._

J'entre dans le bâtiment, me précipite dans l'escalier. Monte des étages et encore des étages. Arrive à bout de souffle devant une porte qui est cadenassée.

Cela à dû te faire sourire. Ce pauvre cadenas n'a pas dû te causer beaucoup de problèmes, avec tes pouvoirs.

Seulement je ne suis pas une Panthalassienne, moi, et surtout pas aussi forte que toi.

Je me précipite contre la porte, comme une folle, et la martèle de mes poings, au bord des larmes.

Elle semble me narguer, elle si solide, moi si fragile en ce moment.

Je mets toutes mes forces dans un dernier coup.

Je ne veux pas te perdre, surtout pas toi.

Je t'en prie, renonce, choisis de vivre.

Tu n'as même pas vingt ans, et moi j'en ai vingt-six.

Ne lâche pas…

Onegai, Gaito, fais le bon choix…

Ne meurs pas…

Ne meurs pas…

Ne meurs pas !

Et cette fichue porte entre nous deux…

Elle cède enfin, mais toi tu es encore si loin, et tu ne me vois pas.

Je cours.

Tu lâche.

Sans m'arrêter, je hurle.

Et dans ce hurlement résonne l'écho de mon amour pour toi.

Ce que je hurle, c'est ton nom.

_Nee itsuka tadoritsuku darou ano basho e_

_Tu vois ? Nous irons dans cette endroit, un jour_

_Sou kimi ni tobikiri no keshiki misetai_

_Je veux te montrer le plus beau paysage que tu n'as jamais vu_

_Sore koso ga ashita e no aizu mirai e_

_C'est un signe pour demain, pour le futur ..._

~~~~ Tagai ~~~~

- GAITO !

Il sursauta, et sentit deux bras le rattraper juste avant sa chute.

Etrangement, il savait qui venait de le sauver. Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas y croire.

- Sa… Sara ?

- Pardonne-moi, Gaito, je t'en prie pardonne-moi…

- Mais… Mais je…

Il regarda le vide.

Son visage se durcit.

- Lâche-moi !

- … Gaito…

- Tu as choisi, c'est bon, n'essaie pas de me sauver ! Je n'ai aucune raison de rester sur cette terre pourrie, moi !

Il se débattit, mais elle cria de nouveau.

- ARRÊTE !

- …

- Si tu sautes, je te suis.

- Non ! Je veux dire… Je… Tu ne dois pas…

- Gaito… Oui, j'ai choisi. J'ai choisi avec qui je voulais être. J'ai vraiment choisi. Il a voulu m'en empêcher mais…

- Mais ?

Cette sensation humide contre sa chemise fine d'humain, était-ce des larmes ?

Pourquoi se sentait-il si troublé ?

Il s'était pourtant fait une raison. Mais, pourquoi sentait-il en lui un espoir impossible ?

- C'est toi que j'ai choisi ! C'est toi que j'aime, Gaito, et je ne veux pas te perdre !

- … ! Sara…

Les mains de Gaito se reposèrent sur la rambarde. En se retournant, il remarqua que Sara était sur la pointe des pieds.

Deux ou trois minutes plus tard, ils seraient tombés tous deux dans le vide.

Il sourit. Sa folle de Princesse avait encore fait des siennes…

Il retomba à côté d'elle, vidé.

- …C'est vrai… ?

- A ton avis, sourit-elle. Bien sur que oui !

- … Baka… Tu vaux bien mieux que moi…

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, en effet. Mais c'est toi que je veux !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, soulagés. La tension retombait enfin…

- Tu sais, il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit, Sara. Et ça, ça m'embête beaucoup…

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, interloquée :

- Quoi ?

Il la regarda gravement.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Elle haussa les sourcils, et sourit.

- … Et c'est moi la baka ? Idiot… Bien sûr que oui, je t'aime. Et toi ?

- Je t'aime. … Sinon je n'aurais pas sauté dans le vide.

- Toujours aussi têtu, hein ?

- Pourquoi aurais-je changé ?

Un fou rire les prit de nouveau.

- Baka…

- Anata mo, Sara, anata mo.

- Je sais. Mais c'est ce que tu aime chez moi, non ?

* * *

**Gaito:** ... J'ai l'air d'un suicidaire?

**Sara:** Mais non...

**G.S.:** Mais si! Mais si! ^^ Alors, anata mo veut dire toi aussi, baka veut dire idiot/idiote, et tagai ensemble ^^

**Yuki-chan:** En tout cas, c'est bien écrit^^

**Yuki:** ... J'aime bien...

**Sayo:** Une review? Histoire qu'elle avance ma fic?


	5. O tantjobi omenetto

Je ne sais pas quel jour, je ne sais pas quel mois, je ne sais pas l'année

Encore une journée qui s'écoule, indéfiniment, indiféremment. Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que je suis ici, tout seul ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais plus.

Je ne compte plus ces journées sans intérêt.

J'ai trouvé ce journal dans une des innombrables pièces de ce château, conservé derrière un pilier, dans un coffret, comme pour le cacher aux yeux d'Aqua Regina.

Comme si ceux qui l'ont déposé là craignaient qu'elle le détruise.

Chacun des Rois des Panthalassiens à écrit à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment le droit de le faire aussi… Je ne suis pas un Roi, juste un prisonnier, et mon écriture grosse et maladroite contraste tant avec celles, posées et fines comme des pattes de mouche, de ces illustres personnes qui sont mes ancêtres, que je ne connais pas et que je ne connaitrais jamais…

Je lis mes aïeuls décrire des paysages verdoyants, avec le soleil en haut dans le ciel sans nuages… Les périodes de paix comme celles de persécution… Persécution, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire… Per-sé-cu-tion... Cela se prononce un peu pareil que paix, pour le début... Y a t-il un rapport? Peut-être...

Tandis que la joie et le bonheur… Cela devait être fabuleusement bien, un monde comme celui-là…

Le soleil, le ciel…

Je ne les ai jamais vus.

Doré et bleu.

A quoi ça peut ressembler ?

Les seules couleurs que je connaisse sont…

Gris. On dit « Argent » dans les anciens textes qui s'effacent lentement sur les pages jaunies que j'ai lu. Mes cheveux sont « argentés ». ... Enfin, je crois.

Mauve. Mes yeux se reflètent mauves comme le petit matin dans les miroirs. Le petit matin… Ce doit être magnifique, mais mes yeux sont ternes.

Noir. Partout du noir.

Partout.

_Banji wa yume_.

Toutes les choses ne sont que des rêves...

Dans ce cas, je veux absolument me réveiller maintenant.

J'aimerai tellement être dehors… Voir toutes ces merveilles que je ne connais pas… Voir toutes ces couleurs que je ne connais pas non plus…

D'après mes ancêtres, il y a mieux que les couleurs et les paysages qu'ils décrivent… Les humains.

Les humains…

A quoi ça peut ressembler ?

…

Peut-être suis-je un humain ? … Non, je ne pense pas… Les humains sont décrits comme des êtres justes…

Juste… Je ne le suis sans doute pas, sinon je ne serai pas ici… On n'enferme pas les justes, si ?

Mais si je ne suis pas un humain… Qu'est ce que je suis alors ? Je cherche dans le journal… Peut-être est-ce ça…

Panthalassien…

Qu'est ce que ça peut bien être ?

…

J'en ai soudain assez. J'arrête d'écrire, ça ne sert à rien.

Environ vingt-trois heures cinquante, 21 novembre 2003

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire.

Demain, celui de mon premier amour.

Premier et unique, d'ailleurs.

En relisant ce que j'ai écrit il y a bien longtemps, quand j'étais encore un enfant, je me sens si honteux. De ce que je suis devenu. J'étais tellement enfantin, tellement… Innocent... Si j'ai été innocent un jour.

Je vais avoir quatorze ans.

J'en avais dans les environs de cinq en écrivant les lignes que je relis et que je ne reconnais plus.

Quatorze ans…

Je suis bien jeune pour avoir eu la vie qui est la mienne…

Je me suis battu, j'ai gagné quelques batailles, puis perdu la guerre. Et j'ai aimé.

Sincèrement.

Innocemment.

C'est peut-être la dernière chose qui me reste de mon enfance… Quand je fais quelque chose, je le fais jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il advienne. Toujours. Je suis comme ça, buté au dernier degré.

Elle l'a toujours dit comme un compliment.

Elle n'a jamais été hypocrite avec moi, jamais. Elle est tellement… Enfant elle aussi. Elle n'est peut-être pas innocente, mais…

Si je devais la comparer à quelque chose, je dirais une fleur fraîche.

Pas une rose, bien qu'elle en ait les épines et la beauté. Je dirais…

Sakura.

Fleur de cerisier.

Ephémère, mais tellement belle, elle tombe dans le vent, mais réapparait dès l'année suivante. Cette particularité des fleurs m'a toujours fasciné.

Je l'aime.

Depuis que j'ai aperçu sa silhouette éplorée errant dans ces couloirs qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Depuis que j'ai entendu sa voix claire mais torturée.

Et je n'ai jamais cessé de vouloir l'entendre, cette voix.

Mais quand elle a tenté de me raisonner, je ne pouvais plus l'écouter. Je suis devenu… Qu'est ce que je suis devenu ? Je n'en sais rien…

Immensément honteux…

J'ai été battu et je me suis ré-enfoncé dans la profondeur de l'océan…

Plus jamais je ne verrai les cerisiers en fleur. Le ciel et le soleil que je voulais tant voir… Je ne les verrai plus non plus.

J'ai été idiot… Si je faisais tout ça, c'était pour elle, et quand elle a changé d'avis, enfin apaisée, j'ai été totalement incapable de faire de même… Pourquoi ?

Je n'en sais toujours rien…

Je ne le saurai sans doute jamais…

Je me pose encore tellement de questions auxquelles je n'aurai pas de réponses…

Mais je n'ai plus peur du noir.

Parce que je ne suis plus seul.

Bon anniversaire, Sara…

Gaito


	6. Projets 111 000 et 000 111

**Nom : **Projet 111 000 et 000 111

**Auteur :** Gakuto-Sara/Gaito

**Pairing :** GaitoXSara

**Disclaimer :** … … Pas à moi.

* * *

Examen, Princesse Orange de l'Océan Indien, projet 111 000 SARA.

Les examinatrices discutaient entre elles.

La Princesse, prête pour l'épreuve, attendait dans la pièce à côté.

Chuchotant pour ne pas être entendues, les examinatrices parvinrent à un accord. Celle qui semblait être la chef, une grande sirène rousse aux cheveux courts, acquiesça à une des questions posées, et ajouta avec un sourire avide :

- Exactement. Si nous parvenons à la faire libérer le Panthalassien… Elle sera bannie, et nous pourrons contrôler ce Royaume. Il nous sera simple de les contrôler et de les tuer tous deux.

L'une des quatre autres, qui avait les cheveux attachés en chignon, se retint de crier de joie et ajouta :

- C'est une excellente idée. Nous pourrons de plus nous décharger d'une quelconque responsabilité sur elle, et revenir blanches comme neige auprès des autres examinatrices du monde. J'accepte cette merveilleuse proposition. Et vous ?

Les deux autres, jumelles aux yeux dorés, sourirent avant de montrer leur consentement.

- J'accepte.

- De même.

Leur leader se frotta les mains.

- Parfait.

Se souriant, les requins à forme sirènes entrèrent dans la salle de l'épreuve.

Sara, debout, les salua silencieusement. La première dame, examinatrice chargée du questionnaire, commença par se présenter.

- Je suis ton examinatrice. Je me nomme Amina Assylia. Je suis chargée de te tester.

- Je vous salue, Amina Assylia.

_Cette sirène ne m'inspire pas confiance… J'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche à me percer._

_Comme si elle voulait lire mon âme…_

- Ton nom ?

- Sara.

_Sara…_

_Quatre lettres pour tant de sentiments…_

_Sara…_

_Un nom est il aussi représentatif que ça ?_

_Sara est un nom haï par certaines._

_Un nom que l'on dit en souriant pour d'autres._

_Un nom aimé par un seul._

- Ton âge ?

- Treize ans.

_J'ai treize ans…_

_J'ai déjà bien vécu._

_Entre mes amies, mes ennemies…_

_Celui qui m'aime…_

- Y a-t-il une fille que tu apprécies particulièrement ?

- Coco.

_C'est la réponse que l'on attend._

_Depuis des générations, la sirène Orange et amie avec la Jaune. Quoique j'en dise._

_Coco est sans doute très gentille, et je l'aime beaucoup… Mais je n'aime pas l'idée que le choix ne m'appartient pas._

- As-tu commis des pêchés ?

- Non.

_Oui._

_J'aime._

_J'aime un humain, et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher._

- Que veux-tu, toi qui te présentes devant nous ?

- Je veux devenir adulte et pouvoir assumer complètement mon rôle de Princesse.

_C'est un mensonge. Je ne veux pas._

_Si je fais ça, je ne verrais plus Tarô._

_Ma grand-mère l'en empêchera._

_Je serais une adulte, une adulte destinée au poteau du sacrifice._

_Mais je suis destinée à être celle là._

_Je n'ai pas le choix._

- Qu'est ce qui est le plus précieux pour toi ?

_Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Le plus précieux…Il y a tellement de réponses possibles…_

_Me faire répondre a une question de ce genre… C'est complètement tordu…_

_Qu répondre, sinon un mensonge ?_

_Je pourrais répondre mon Royaume…_

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai._

_Je pourrais répondre mes amies…_

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai._

_Je pourrais répondre la Terre…_

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai._

- … Mes amies.

_Mensonges. Je ne fais que mentir._

_C'est si difficile…_

_Pourquoi moi ?_

… _Je n'ai pas le choix._

- Pourquoi te bats-tu ?

_Je me bats… Pour aider les autres. Je me bats pour combattre le mal. Je me bats pour devenir digne de mon rang._

_Réponses futiles, toutes faites…_

_Je ne me bats pas pour quelque chose de tangible._

_Je me bats…_

_Je ne sais pas._

- Je me bats pour la terre, l'océan et les êtres vivants.

_La terre…_

_C'est là qu'il vit._

_Mais c'est un monde féroce, plein de haine et de destruction. Je ne me bats pas pour ça._

_L'océan…_

_C'est là que je vis._

_C'est un monde calme et paisible, mais tout à fait hypocrite. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je me bats._

_Les êtres vivants…_

_Que pourrais-je faire pour eux ? Rien. Je ne suis qu'une poussière face à l'univers, comme tous._

- Pour qui te bats-tu ?

- Je…

_Je me bats… _

_Pour Ayame et Hi… _

_Je me bats… _

_Pour Coco…_

_Je me bats… _

_Pour Tarô…_

- Je me bats pour ceux qui respirent.

_Ce n'est pas vrai._

_Ayame et Hi sont des sirènes oranges, des sirènes de mon Royaume. Il est inscrit dans mes gènes de Princesse Orange qu'elles sont mes amies, et que je dois veiller sur elles._

_Mon attachement pour elles est purement artificiel._

_Coco me connait depuis que nous sommes toutes petites. Elle est pareille à une petite sœur. Elle m'adore, et c'est réciproque, je le sais. Je l'aime beaucoup._

_Mais je ne me bats pas pour elle._

_Tarô… Cet humain… A touché mon cœur. Un cœur d'enfant, pas encore capable d'aimer véritablement. Sans défenses face à cet humain qui entrait en terrain conquis…_

_Mais il n'a jamais vraiment fait quelque chose pour moi…_

_Je ne me bats pas pour lui, certainement pas._

_Pour qui, alors ?_

_Je ne sais pas._

_Mais j'espère que quand je le saurais, je réussirais à tout faire pour le protéger…_

- Très bien. Je vais me retirer avec les trois autres examinatrices. Elles ne te donneront pas leurs noms, seront masquées, selon la tradition. Nous déciderons ensemble si tu es capable de devenir adulte.

_Il parait qu'avant, il n'y avait pas de système d'examinatrices. Les Princesses étaient déclarées aptes par Aqua Regina et personne d'autre. Avant._

_Les choses ont changé._

_Et maintenant…_

_Les quatre examinatrices rentrent de nouveau dans la salle._

_Deux fines silhouettes, étrangement semblables, attirent mon œil. Elles me rappellent deux personnes… Leurs silhouettes, leurs airs, leurs mouvements…_

_Elles me rappellent Ayamé et Hi._

_Si ça se trouve…_

_Non. Je dois rêver._

- Moi, Amina Assylia, et les trois autres examinatrices avons décidé de ta capacité à devenir une adulte.

_Pas un mot._

_Pas une émotion._

_Sinon, c'est fichu._

_Je dois rester impassible._

_Elles cherchent à me faire réagir, c'est tout._

- Nous avons décidé que tu étais apte à devenir adulte. Cependant, durant deux mois, tu n'aurais pas le droit de sortir du palais pour parfaire ta formation. Compris ?

_Deux mois ?!?_

_DEUX mois ?!?_

_Et… Tarô ?_

_Je…_

_C'est impossible !_

_Je…_

_Je ne veux pas !_

_Tarô…_

_Rester impassible, il faut que je reste impassible…_

_Tarô…_

_Tarô…_

_Tarô…_

* * *

Secret défense, Roi en titre des Panthalassiens, projet 000 111 Gaito

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi moi ?_

_Pourquoi me frapper ainsi ?_

_J'ai mal…_

_Je ne saigne pas encore, c'est toujours ça._

_Je cours._

_Je sais que je ne peux pas m'en sortir, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'issue. Cet endroit est complètement fermé. J'ai couru des centaines de fois dans ces couloirs, avec l'espoir vain de découvrir une sortie. Je sais qu'ils me trouveront._

_Et pourtant je cours._

_Est-ce qu'on appelle l'espoir ?_

_Je n'en sais rien._

_Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est injuste._

_Cela fait à peine deux jours qu'ils sont passés, et pourtant, ils sont de retour._

_J'ai peur._

_Je ne veux pas qu'ils me touchent._

_Je ne veux pas qu'ils me blessent._

_Je ne veux pas qu'ils me brisent._

_Alors ils ne me toucheront pas._

_Alors ils ne me blesseront pas._

_Alors ils ne me briseront pas._

_Ils ne me briseront pas !_

_Je tiendrai._

_Je tiendrai._

_Je suis un Roi._

_J'ai six ans, je suis faible, mais je suis un Roi._

_En plus, je suis assez grand pour mon âge._

_Je suis un Roi._

_Et les Rois tiennent bon._

_Je dois survivre._

_Ces pitoyables humains ne me briseront pas._

_Je les tuerai dés que j'en aurais le pouvoir._

_Je m'entraine chaque jour en secret._

_J'y arriverai !_

_Je trébuche._

_Je me relève rapidement. Je ne dois pas ralentir._

_La dernière fois, ils m'ont ouvert l'arcade sourcilière. Je crois que ça saignait beaucoup trop. J'étais couvert de rouge. Je saignais comme jamais encore._

_Cela m'a fait très mal._

_S'ils continuent, ils me tueront._

_Je ne dois pas me laisser faire._

_Je ne dois pas…_

_J'ai mal._

_Je crois que je ne survivrais pas une fois de plus à ces tortures._

_J'ai mal._

_Je trébuche une nouvelle fois._

_Je tombe au sol._

_Je tente de me relever, mais un poids sur mon dos m'écrase et me maintient au sol._

- On t'a trouvé, petit Roitelet.

_Ils m'ont trouvé !_

_Ils m'ont trouvé !_

_ILS M'ONT TROUVE !_

_Non !_

_Je ne veux pas !_

_Ils…_

_Ils vont…_

_Non…_

_J'ai peur…_

_Ils vont…_

_Je…_

_Le poids sur mon dos s'accentue. J'ai mal. S'il continue, il va me tuer… J'ai mal._

Les trois silhouettes relevèrent l'enfant, et deux le maintinrent par les bras. Les deux personnes étaient fines et graciles, comme des enfants, mais elles le maintenaient pourtant avec une grande force.

La troisième, plus grande et moins fine, le regarda un instant avant de sourire à pleines dents.

_Je…_

_Ils me font mal…_

_J'ai peur…_

_C'est injuste…_

_Pourquoi moi ?_

- Ah…

- Tais-toi ! Tu sais, il y en a beaucoup qui auraient payé cher pour te maitriser ainsi, gamin, ou du moins maitriser ton égal durant le combat qui a opposé il y a six ans de cela les Panthalassiens aux humains et aux Sirènes. Je suis sûr que tu donnerais cher pour être aussi fort, dangereux et craint que lui, pas vrai ?

_De quoi parle-t-il ? Mon père…_

_Mon père était-il aussi fort ?_

_Mon père…_

_Otto-san…_

_Je ne sais même pas qui c'est…_

_Je ne l'ai jamais vu…_

… _J'ai vraiment un père, moi ?_

_Je…_

_Alors…_

_Il doit avoir honte de moi…_

_Je me fais écraser… Par de simples humains…_

- Ah…

- Tu as l'air de nous considérer comme des humains. Nous n'en sommes pas. Imbécile.

- Je…

_Pas humains ? Mais alors…Qui sont-ils ?_

_Je…_

_J'ai peur…_

_Ce ne sont pas…_

_De simples humains…_

_Ce sont…_

_Je…_

_J'ai peur…_

_Ils…_

- Tu aurais pourtant du t'en douter. Si j'étais un de ces êtres d'en haut, crois tu que je pourrais venir ici ?

- Ici…

_Ici… Où est-ce ?_

_Je ne sais même pas où je suis…_

_C'est sombre, fermé, sous l'eau, mais je ne sais pas où c'est… C'est… Je… Je…_

_J'ai peur…_

- Au fait, tu sais ? Tu as un frère. Un petit frère.

- Otôto… ka ?

_Un frère ?_

_Il… Il me connait ?_

_Il a vécu la même chose que moi ?_

_Je…_

- Cet enfant te déteste. Il voudrait te voir mourir. Il a eu une vie tout à fait normale, parmi les humains. Contrairement à toi. Mais lui la méritait, sa vie. Il n'est pas comme toi. Il est bon. Toi, tu mérites à peine de rester en vie. Tu es un déchet.

_Non…_

_Ce n'est pas vrai…_

_Je ne l'ai jamais vu… Je ne lui ai rien fait… Il n'a aucune raison de me détester…_

_Ce petit frère…_

- Non…

- Oh que si. Tu es inutile. Tu es un parasite.

_Non…_

_Je ne suis pas comme ça…_

_C'est un mensonge…_

_Je ne suis pas inutile…_

_Je ne suis pas un parasite…_

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là…_

_Je…_

_Je suis seul…_

_Ce frère… Moi, j'aurais aimé le connaitre…_

_Même s'il me déteste…_

_Car il me déteste…_

_Je ne suis pas inutile…_

_Quoique…_

_A qui suis-je utile ?_

_A personne._

_Je ne sers à rien._

_A rien !_

_Je suis bel et bien inutile._

…

_Et ils sont bien plus forts que moi._

_J'ai peur…_

_J'ai peur…_

_Non. Je ne dois pas. Je dois être fort…_

_Je dois…_

_Je dois…_

_JE DOIS ÊTRE FORT !_

- Lâchez-moi.

- Hm ?

La silhouette qui le regardait semblait incrédule. Un rire sonore s'échappa de la bouche des trois personnes. Ces personnes, réalisa soudain l'enfant, était indubitablement des femmes. Ces rires haut perchés et distingués le prouvait.

- Vous l'avez entendu ? Le gamin veut qu'on le lâche ! Dis, tu veux aussi qu'on te traite comme le prince que tu es aussi ? Nan mais, écoutez le ! Tu veux du gâteau, cher roi ?

_Ils se moquent._

_Ils ne savent pas._

_Ils se moquent._

_Ils croient savoir._

_Ils se moquent._

_Je vais les tuer._

- Je vous ai dit de me lâcher.

A ce moment, il ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit.

Son front brillait comme une lampe.

- Ce… Ce pouvoir ! C'est celui… C'est celui qu'avait le Roi durant la guerre de… Fuyez !

Et, sans demander son reste, la femme se retourna pour filer à la porte et la refermer.

Ses sbires la suivirent à la hâte.

Gaito put entrevoir une queue de sirène.

- Des sirènes…

_Des sirènes…_

_Je…_

_J'ai mal…_

_Sommeil…_

_Non ! Je ne dois pas…_

_Si elles reviennent… Si elles reviennent… Je dois rester éveillé… Pour pouvoir me battre…_

_J'ai peur… C'est vrai, j'ai encore peur d'elles… Elles sont si mauvaises… Je dois… Je dois partir…_

_Partir…_

Il s'effondra sur la pierre froide et sèche.

_Sommeil…_

_Sommeil…_

_Je sombre…_

_Dans un endroit sans lumière… Plus profond encore que ce château… Un endroit de noir intégral…_

_Il fait sombre…_

_Il fait noir…_

_J'ai froid…_

_J'ai faim…_

_J'ai peur…_

_Je sombre…_

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, projet Gaito et Sara, conclusion des dossiers 000 111 et 111 000 :

Tarô Mitsuki se retourna, montrant son dos à la Princesse. Il baissa la tête, soupira.

- Je suis désolé. C'est fini.

- Quoi ? Mais, Tarô…

_Que veux-tu dire par là ? Tarô !_

_Tarô !_

_Je…_

_Tarô !_

- Désolé, Sara. Je ne veux pas… Tu es une Princesse. Tu ne peux pas fuir en laissant ton Royaume derrière toi. Adieu.

- Tarô !

- Adieu.

Le brun partit d'un bon pas, sans se retourner. Sara, figée, ne comprenait pas. Ne comprenait plus rien.

_J'étais prête à partir avec toi… A te suivre…_

_Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?_

_S'il te plait, reviens…_

_Tarô…_

_Ne me laisse pas…_

_Grand frère…_

…

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce que je ressens se résume à ça ? « Grand frère » ?_

_Pourquoi je ne l'aime pas ?_

_Pourquoi je ne ressens plus pour lui ce que je ressentais avant ? Quel est ce vide ?_

_C'est à cause du passage à l'âge adulte ?_

_Mon cœur d'enfant est devenu un cœur d'adulte… Qui fuit les amourettes pour chercher le grand amour…_

_Tarô…_

_Je n'ai jamais…_

_Je n'ai jamais demandé à devenir une Princesse, moi… Je voulais juste… Juste…_

_Juste vivre à tes côtés, grand frère…_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi tu t'en vas sans moi ?_

_Qu'ai-je fait de mal ?_

_Je ne voulais pas…_

_Eh bien je ne veux plus…_

_Aujourd'hui…_

_JE NE SUIS PLUS UNE PRINCESSE !_

Son énergie s'assemblait autour d'elle, passant de l'orangé au noir, fonçant sans prévenir. Ses cheveux, eux aussi, prirent la couleur de l'ébène.

Complètement perdue, la sirène plongea et alla jusqu'au fond de l'océan. Elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver une fosse et s'y laisser mourir de faim…

_Noir…_

_Noir…_

_Il n'y a plus beaucoup de lumière, ici. Je n'y vois rien… Je ne sais pas trop où je vais…_

_Je suis encore dans l'océan Indien ?_

_Je pense que oui…_

_Je…_

_Oh…_

_Je suis encore dans l'océan Indien._

_Mon Royaume est juste là… Je devrais…_

_Au moins leur dire adieu…_

_Juste ça…_

_Leur expliquer…_

- Attrapez-là !

- La traîtresse est en vue !

- Qu… Quoi ?

En quelques minutes, Sara se fit encercler par les gardes du palais Orange et emmenée jusque dans la salle du trône. Là se tenaient les quatre examinatrices.

- Mais, je…

- Nous le savions ! Toi, notre Princesse, tu n'es qu'une lâche à la solde des humains ! Tu veux nous détruire !

- Mais non, je…

- Aussi, tu seras bannie de ce Royaume à jamais, horrible vipère !

_Moi ? Bannie ?_

_Je…_

_JE NE VOULAIS PAS ETRE UNE PRINCESSE !_

Etrangement, son énergie devint à nouveau noire et envahit le palais, détruisant tout sur son passage.

Y compris les sirènes à l'intérieur.

Inconsciemment, Sara projeta son énergie autour d'elle pour se protéger, et sortit en courant de la bâtisse un instant avant son affaissement. Elle eut juste le temps de voir les deux petites examinatrices aux visages fins, sans leurs masques, s'écrouler. C'étaient Ayamé et Hi.

_Alors elles aussi m'ont trahie. Et Coco ?_

_Peut-être attend-elle que ses sbires lui rapportent mon bannissement ? Je la déteste._

_Je vous déteste._

_Ayamé, Hi, Coco, Tarô._

_Vous vous fichiez de moi._

_Vous me blessiez consciencieusement._

_Je vous hais._

_Je vous hais. JE VOUS HAIS, TOUS !_

Et elle s'enfuit vers le fond de l'océan, laissant les ruines de son passé détruit derrière elle.

_

* * *

_

_Il fait froid. J'ai l'impression qu'on a ouvert la porte._

_Elles sont revenues ?_

_Dans ce cas, je vais vraiment les tuer, cette fois._

_J'en suis désormais capable._

_Je le sais. Je le sens._

_Le Pouvoir._

_Mon père serait fier de moi._

_Je suis devenu fort._

_C'est vrai._

_Il faut que je vérifie._

_Elles n'ont pas le droit de revenir._

_Je vais les tuer._

_Elles vont mourir._

Le petit garçon, les cheveux en bataille, se leva de son lit et partit vers l'entrée principale, qui était d'habitude toujours bloquée. Cependant, cette fois ci, elle était grande ouverte.

Et une jeune fille, à l'air humain, prosternée à côté de la grille, pleurait tout son saoul.

_Elle est belle. Humaine ? Je ne crois pas._

_Les humains ne peuvent venir ici_

_Alors… Une sirène ? Non, elle a deux jambes._

…

_Elle est vraiment belle._

_Elle doit être… Je dirais qu'elle a à peu près l'âge de maturité pour une Sirène. A peu près._

_Elle a l'air triste…_

_Je dois aller voir._

Il avança prudemment, cherchant à ne pas l'effrayer.

L'autre la regarda avec de grands yeux de biche effarouchée. Touché sans bien savoir pourquoi, il rougit.

_Elle est vraiment belle…_

- Qui… Tu t'appelle comment ?

- Ah…

_Elle ne m'avait pas vu. Je lui ai fait peur._

_Pardonne-moi._

_Je…_

- Je m'appelle… Je m'appelle Sara.

- Moi, c'est Gaito.

- Tu… Tu sais, Gaito…

- Hm ?

- … Tu as de la famille, ici ?

_Famille ?_

_Otto-san et Oka-san sont morts…_

_Aqua Regina et ces saletés d'humains les ont tués. Ils sont morts et moi j'ai survécu. Pourquoi ? Là est la question._

_Otôto me déteste…_

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je ne le connais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu, je ne lui ai rien fait. Et pourtant il me déteste. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Rien de rien._

_Non. Je n'ai pas de famille._

- Non. Je suis tout seul.

- Moi aussi.

- … Dis…

- Oui ?

Sara, d'un air intrigué, le regardait. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, flottant dans l'eau froide et transparente. Gaito rougit une nouvelle fois.

_On dirait une princesse…_

Le petit garçon aux cheveux argentés la fixa un instant de ses grands yeux mauves avant de souffler, hésitant :

- Je pourrais être ton petit frère ?

* * *

**Gakuto-Sara:** OWARI! J'ai fini! ... C'est assez dark.

**Gaito:** QUI m'a martyrisé? Dis le, que je te frappe.

**Gakuto-Sara:** Laisse tomber, je leur ai fait payer %)

**Yuki-chan:** Hum...

**Gakuto-Sara:** Oui?

**Yuki-chan:** Tu trouves pas que ce serait un bon début de fic?


	7. Kimochi

**Nom:** Kimochi

**Auteure:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** ... Pas à moi. Bande de méchants.

**

* * *

**

Kimochi

-Ou comment définir Gaito en (presque) 26 lettres-

_~~Yuushuu ~~_

_Yuushuu, mélancolie._

_Je suis mélancolique, toi aussi._

_Je regrette de ne plus être aussi innocent que lorsque je t'ai rencontré, je regrette d'être aussi entêté, de ne plus pouvoir sourire sincèrement._

_Tu regrette sans doute le temps où tu étais heureuse avec lui. J'aimerai pouvoir le remplacer dans ton cœur, mais je ne pense pas y arriver un jour._

_Je ne suis sans doute pour toi que ton meilleur ami, l'enfant aperçu endormi à même le sol quand tu es entrée pour la première fois dans mon château._

_Je repense à tous ces moments._

_Peut-être que tout aurait pu être différent._

_~~ Uta ~~_

_Uta. Mélodie._

_On dirait que tout est sujet à la chanson dans ce monde._

_Toutes les sirènes chantent._

_Toi aussi._

_Tu chantes quand tu es triste, quand tu es joyeuse, quand tu es en colère._

_Tu chantais aussi quand je faisais des cauchemars, pour que je me rendorme._

_Et cette voix me protégeait jusque dans mes rêves._

_~~ Takuitsu ~~_

_Takuitsu. Choix d'une alternative._

_J'ai fait un choix, ce jour là. Ce jour là j'ai décidé de ne pas t'écouter._

_Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ?_

_Je ne sais pas._

_Je n'aurais pas dû._

_Je t'ai perdue à ce moment-là._

_Que je gagne ou que je perde, je t'ai perdue._

_Pourquoi suis-je si entêté ?_

_Je suppose que c'est parce que je suis ainsi._

_Ce jour là, j'ai choisi._

_Bêtement._

_~~ Shipuu ~~_

_Shipuu. Tempête._

_Je n'ai pas peur du tonnerre, de la foudre, du fracas de la mer contre les rochers._

_Quoi de moins étonnant ?_

_Je suis né sous la tempête, j'en ai créé._

_Mais parfois, je voudrais que toi tu en aie peur, comme la Princesse Rose._

_Juste pour que tu te réfugie dans mes bras._

_Tout contre moi, tu t'excuserais comme elle en balbutiant que tu déteste l'orage._

_Seulement tu es différente._

_Et tu n'as pas peur de l'orage._

_Dommage…_

_~~ Reitan ~~_

_Reitan. Froid, indifférent._

_C'est comme cela que je me montre. Comme cela que l'on me voit._

_C'est comme cela que l'on s'attend à me voir, non ? _

_Les méchants sont sensés être indifférents, non ?_

_C'est sans doute mieux ainsi, je reste caché derrière ce mur invisible que je suis le seul à pouvoir déceler._

_Rectification, tu le vois aussi._

_C'est pour cette raison, je pense, que tu ne t'y laisse pas prendre._

_Tant mieux._

_Je ne suis pas si froid que ça, en vérité…_

_~~ Osore ~~_

_Osore. J'ai toujours ressenti cela. J'ai toujours eu peur. De ce que je ne savais pas, de ce qui m'entourait, et même –devrais-je dire surtout ?- De toi._

_Sara._

_Si belle et imprévisible._

_Si dangereuse, en fait. Tel un félin depuis trop longtemps enfermé, qu'on libère brusquement. Comme une flamme vive qui ne peut se domestiquer…_

_Depuis que tu m'as libérée de mes chaînes, sans même m'en rendre compte, j'ai changé. Et cela me fait plus peur que tout._

_Mais quand je réfléchis, ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai peur._

_Ce dont j'ai peur… Je crois bien que j'ai peur de ce que tu changes en moi quand tu me souris. Ce qui fait que je deviens bête, pitoyable. Ce qui ne me rend pas tellement différent des Princesses._

_L'amour._

_Pfff…_

_Et c'est moi qui dis ça._

_Je suis vraiment pitoyable._

_~~ Noroi ~~_

_Noroi. Malédiction._

_Voila ce à quoi se résumait ma vie, à un moment._

_Être maudit, et savoir que l'on aurait pu vivre avec d'autres personnes, dans l'ignorance. _

_Être maudit et maudire les personnes que l'on croyait, ou que l'on savait d'ailleurs, responsables._

_Heureusement, tu es apparue._

_~~ Makura ~~_

_Makura, noir._

_La couleur qui me définit._

_Je suis noir._

_Et une seule personne saurait me rendre blanc._

_~~ Kietsu ~~_

_Kietsu…_

_La joie… _

_La vraie joie…_

_Qu'est ce que cela peut bien être ?_

_~~ Jou ~~_

_Jou. Tendresse._

_Il n'y a qu'envers toi que je ressens cela._

_Et il n'y a que toi qui en fais preuve envers moi._

_Tant mieux, c'est tout ce que je demande._

_Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. De vraiment rien d'autre._

_~~ Ichirô ~~_

_Ichirô. L'ainé._

_Je suis l'ainé de Kaito._

_Mais cela veut-il dire quelque chose ?_

_Il est plus immature que moi, mais il se bat pour ses idées. _

_Il va jusqu'au bout de sa pensée._

_Il essaie, même sûr de son échec._

_Tandis que moi…_

…

_Être l'ainé ne veut rien dire…_

_~~ Hiniku ~~_

_Sarcasme. Ma meilleure arme._

_Offensive et défensive._

_Cela fait partie de ma barrière._

_Être sarcastique pousse les autres à vous détester, donc à ne pas chercher à vous comprendre. Donc à ne pas se poser de questions._

_De plus, le sarcasme fait perdre ses moyens à plus d'un._

_Comme le Gardien des Scellés._

_Mais lui, ça ne compte pas._

_Je m'acharne sur lui, parce qu'il m'a tenu prisonnier bien longtemps, sans se demander si ce qu'il faisait était bien ou mal._

_Il ne faisait sans doute que son devoir, mais qu'il ne s'attende à recevoir des roses de ma part après._

_~~ Gimu ~~_

_Gimu, devoir._

_Je devais faire tant de choses._

_Je devais t'offrir tout ce que tu voulais, pour que tu reste près de moi._

_Je devais vaincre les Princesses rebelles à mon autorité, toujours pour toi._

_Mais… Ai-je vraiment le sens du devoir ?_

_Je ne sais pas._

_~~ Fuyu ~~_

_Ma saison préférée, fuyu. L'hiver._

_C'est la saison qui me ressemble le plus._

_Froide, mortelle._

_Mauvaise, finalement._

_Comme moi._

_~~ Eiyo ~~_

_Eiyo, honneur._

_Ai-je le moindre honneur ?_

_J'ai commis toutes les bassesses, atrocités et méchancetées, et j'ai le cran de dire que je les ai commises pour toi._

_Je suis lâche._

_Si on mourrait de lâcheté, je serai enterré depuis bien longtemps._

_C'est du moins ce que je crois._

_Et la preuve la plus parlante est que je n'ai toujours pas pu t'avouer mon amour._

_~~ Doki ~~_

_Doki. Colère._

_Je suis souvent en colère._

_Parce que c'est ma nature, parce que j'ai des raisons pour être furieux._

_Parce que c'est plus facile d'être mauvais que d'être bon. D'être en colère que d'être joyeux._

_De toute façon, je ne suis pas un hypocrite. _

_Quand je ressens quelque chose, je ne le cache pas. _

_Ce n'est pas un service à rendre. Je dis toujours ce que je pense._

_Sauf peut-être une chose…_

_~~ Chika ~~_

_Chika, sagesse._

_Suis-je sage ?_

_Je ne pense pas._

_Si j'étais sage, je n'aimerai pas._

_Je ne me serais pas entêté._

_Je serai différent, si j'étais sage._

_Je serai peut-être même un allié des Princesses._

_Je ne suis pas sage._

_N'est ce pas ?_

_~~ Bubetsu ~~_

_Bubetsu. Je méprise beaucoup de gens, en effet, mais personne n'est au courant j'imagine. Je le dis bien assez pour cela._

_Je méprise tant de gens…_

_A commencer par moi-même._

… _J'ai vraiment pas intérêt à ce que quelqu'un lise ces lignes._

…

_Vraiment, vraiment pas intérêt._

_~~ Aï ~~_

_Aï. Amour._

_En effet, même moi je peux aimer. Plus que ça, j'aime. Tout simplement._

_Je t'aime toi. Tu es si belle, sous l'obscure clarté de la lune._

_Je t'aime comme je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir aimer._

_Je t'aime, c'est la seule vérité que je n'ai jamais pu te dire._

_Ce serait tellement plus simple si j'arrivais à te le faire comprendre, mais je n'y arrive pas. Quel imbécile je suis._

_Pfff…_

_De toute façon, tu ne liras pas ce carnet._

_Donc je peux te le dire._

_Je t'aime, Sara._

* * *

Elle referme le carnet, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le pose sur sa table de chevet.

Se lève.

« Gaito ? »

« … »

Le jeune homme dort, visiblement en plein cauchemar. Lentement, elle le réveille.

« … Qui… Ah, Sara… Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu avais tort. »

« … Hein ? »

« J'ai lu ton carnet. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle l'embrasse.

* * *

**Gaito:** ... ... C'est quoi c'te guimauve?

**Sara:** Moi, je trouve ça mignon.

**Gaito:** Oui, mais toi... C'est...

**Sara:** C'est quoi?

**Gaito:** ... Rien... *rougit*

**Yuki:** *prend une photo* J'envoie la photo à celui qui reviewe! %)


	8. Gaito's choice

**Nom: Gaito's choice**

**Auteure:** gakuto-sara

**Disclaimer:** Malgré mes tentatives d'enlèvement, ils sont encore à Pink Hanamori...

**Warning: Le méchant peut paraître un peu choquant pour les plus petit(e)s, donc, à vos risques et périls...**

* * *

Un vent glacial fit bouger légèrement les branches, dans les sapins.

Iles étaient tous paralysés, incapables de bouger sans risquer de perdre leur amie.

Ils avaient perdus.

Ils étaient fichus.

Tous les quatre.

Le froid mordant ne leur faisait rien, ils étaient trop obnubilés par la lame placée sur la gorge offerte de la jeune fille aux mèches rousses. Ils avaient perdu, définitivement.

Le temps suspendait son cours, le vent ne sifflait plus. Seule la parole du tueur résonna dans ce silence :

« … Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle meure. »

Luchia et Kaito se retournèrent vers leur compagnon. C'était à lui de décider. A lui…

Celui-ci serra les poings.

Il n'avait pas le droit.

Il n'avait pas le droit.

Il n'avait pas le droit !

Ses pensées tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, sans qu'il parvienne à se calmer ou à réfléchir à un plan.

Il était coincé.

Coincé de chez coincé.

Elle contre lui.

Elle contre lui.

Sa vie contre la sienne, et celle de ses amis.

Amis.

Avant, il n'aurait jamais dit cela.

Mais bon sang, de quel droit… ?

C'était injuste, c'était impossible.

Echanger une vie, si précieuse qu'elle soit, contre trois, il ne devait pas réfléchir. Il devait sauver un maximum de gens.

Un sourire sarcastique faillit se former sur son visage.

Avant, il n'aurait jamais dit cela non plus.

Mais là, le choix impliquait quelqu'un d'autre, pas lui. Pour protéger et sauver ses trois compagnons, il se serait volontiers sacrifié, mais la laisser mourir…

Non, impossible, il ne pouvait pas.

« Prends ma vie, et laisse les partir. »

« Oh que non. Ce serait bien trop facile pour toi, hein ? Mais n'espère pas m'avoir avec tes belles paroles, et garde ton sacrifice pour plus tard. Je te l'ai dit, elle ou vous, aucun autre échange n'est possible. »

La voix feutrée de l'homme parvenait aux oreilles des trois compagnons comme un murmure persifleur, dangereux et mauvais.

« … »

« Si tu ne te décides pas rapidement, je devrais la tuer. »

« Si tu fais ça, tu es mort. »

« J'ai peur, ah ça, j'ai très peur. »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et ses ongles percèrent ses paumes, inondant ses mains de sang.

C'était à peine croyable.

Lui, le grand Roi des Panthalassiens, l'ennemi numéro 1 des sirènes, était mis en échec par un simple humain.

Inadmissible.

Il faut tout de même préciser que l'humain en question retenait quelqu'un en otage, et quelqu'un pour qui Gaito aurait donné sa vie, son âme s'il en avait encore une et tous ses pouvoirs. Mais, malheureusement, ce n'était pas ce que l'autre voulait.

Ce qu'il voulait était bien pire.

Il voulait et sa vie, et celle de son frère, ainsi que celle de la dernière Princesse encore vivante.

Les Princesses Verte, Violette, Indigo, Jaune, et même la Princesse Outremer avaient été lâchement tuées par ce malade.

''Eradiquer la terre de tous les monstres qui y vivent en secret.''

Là était son but, d'après lui.

Concrètement, cela englobait les Sirènes et les Panthalassiens.

Il voulait les tuer, parce qu'ils étaient selon lui dangereux et fous.

Qu'y a-t-il de mal à être différent ?

C'était en posant cette question que la Princesse Outremer, de l'Atlantique Sud, avait lâché son dernier soupir. Il l'avait tuée de sang froid, comme si de rien n'était.

Et maintenant, il voulait la vie des derniers Panthalassiens, de la Sirène Rose, et de son ancien amour.

Car Gaito le savait bien, même après les avoir tués tous trois, l'autre la tuerait aussi, pour l'avoir jeté comme lui-même l'avait fait.

Gaito ferma les yeux en sentant affluer ses souvenirs.

La nuit où Mikaru et Rihito étaient morts. Mikaru ne s'en était d'ailleurs sans doute à peine rendu compte. Elle s'était réveillée à cause de la fenêtre ouverte, qui laissait passer le froid. Elle était allée voir son grand frère, histoire qu'il la rassure un peu. Mais Rihito Amagi était déjà mort, et une lame s'abattit sur la petiote, qui s'effondra aussitôt.

Comment Gaito était-il au courant ? Ce soir là, il avait horriblement cauchemardé, et même Sara n'avait pu le calmer.

Comme fou, il était parti vers la surface et avait averti tout le monde, enfin les survivants.

Mais…

C'était trop tard pour les deux Panthalassiens…

Bien qu'ils aient une capacité de résistance à la douleur exceptionnelle, un coup fatal reste fatal, et ils n'avaient pu, même en usant de leurs pouvoirs, sauver le frère et la sœur.

Et maintenant, les derniers survivants étaient tous les quatre fichus.

Si Sara n'avait pas été en danger de mort, Gaito se serait précipité, tel une furie, pour remettre à sa place les idées de l'autre, mais impossible.

Il la tuerait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus échanger leurs vies contre la sienne. Son honneur et sa raison l'empêcheraient.

De nouveau, il faillit sourire.

Avant, il n'aurait pas réfléchi, aurait envoyé son frère et sa Princesse sur le tueur en disant qu'il acceptait, et les aurait laissés mourir pour s'enfuir avec Sara.

Mais non, il n'avait pas le droit.

Et puis, même Mikaru, du haut de ses six ans apparents et deux mois réels, avait dit : « Tu es l'ami de tout le monde, Oni-chan ! Tu viens jouer ? »

Première fois qu'on l'appelait ainsi, qu'on le traitait ainsi.

Sans méfiance, naïvement.

Sara, même elle ne lui avait jamais sourit ainsi.

Elle avait été trop blessée auparavant pour cela.

Et maintenant, Mikaru, qui aurait du être l'une de ses sujets, l'appelait grand frère et voulait jouer avec lui.

Il revint au présent.

Il devait se décider, désormais.

Une vie, ou trois…

« Gaito, va-t-en ! »

« Tais-toi, toi ! »

L'homme resserra sa prise sur le cou de la jeune femme.

Gaito voulut intervenir, mais l'éclat sinistre de la lame, posée en évidence sur le cou de sa bien-aimée, l'en empêcha.

« Et maintenant, monstre… Que décides-tu ? »

Il referma les yeux, cherchant à chasser les impossibles larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

La neige s'ajoutait au vent, et le blizzard les entourait.

Ils ne voyaient que leur ennemi et Sara, même les sapins étaient désormais invisibles.

Il ne se rappelait même plus comment tout cela était arrivé.

Comment s'étaient-ils laissés bernés par cet homme, en plein milieu de leur fuite ?

Pareil, quelques mois plus tôt, jamais Gaito n'aurait eu même l'idée de fuir. Mais il avait dû s'y résoudre, pour la sécurité de ses compagnons de route.

Car si lui se fichait de mourir et pouvait battre un simple humain, même armé, d'un seul coup, ce n'était pas pareil pour les trois autres.

Ils étaient innocents, et cette même innocence, Gaito voulait la préserver.

Car si lui était souillé, les autres n'avaient pas à l'être…

« … J'accepte. »

« … Sage résolution. »

Kaito lui lança un regard d'incompréhension totale.

Même s'il le voulait, son jeune frère ne pouvait comprendre son plan.

Alors Gaito avança lentement, arracha Sara des bras de son pire ennemi et la lança à Kaito, puis lui sourit un peu tristement et murmura un mot, puis le début d'une litanie :

_« On. Kokoro wa mamoru. Kokoro no yami wa kyouteki korosu. Kokoro wa mamoru. Kokoro no yami wa kyouteki korosu. Kokoro wa mamoru. Kokoro no yami wa kyouteki koro… »_

L'autre venait de le poignarder en plein ventre, et un sang écarlate se mit à jaillir de la plaie.

Kaito, Sara et Luchia, désormais prisonniers d'une bulle bleutée, frappaient la paroi tout en criant des mots qu'il n'entendait pas, qu'il n'entendait plus.

Son incantation ferait mourir celui qui l'avait tué en même temps que lui, et la protection ne cesserait, sauf s'il la conjurait, qu'à sa mort. Ainsi il était sûr de jouer au héros une fois dans sa vie.

Tombant à genoux, il sourit calmement en voyant l'ancien musicien faire de même. Tarô Mitsuki ouvrit la bouche, un air ébahi aux lèvres, puis bascula sur le côté.

Gaito sentit la mort le prendre, mais eut encore la force de murmurer une phrase, à l'attention des survivants.

- Prenez soin de vous, Princesses, Otôto. Luchia, Kaito… Veillez bien sur Sara… Sara… Aï shiteru…

Et il rendit l'âme, dignement.

* * *

**Gaito:** ... Comment ai-je pu faire ça... Otôto... Luchia... Pourquoi je les ai pas sacrifiés?

**Sara:** ... Moi je trouve ça héroïque...

**Yuki:** *acquiesce*

**Gaito:** Raah, mais lâchez-moi toutes les deux! C'est pas pour rien que chuis pas le héros de l'histoire! *se barre*


	9. Personne n'est personne

**Nom : Personne n'est Personne**

**Auteur :** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer :** Song-Fic sur Personne n'est Personne, de la troupe du Roi Soleil. Sinon… Je gagne rien, et Gaito et mina sont pas à moi… T.T

* * *

_Personne n'est obligé de tout accepter,  
On peut sans rien renier vouloir avancer,  
Qu'importe le passé qu'on __porte__ derrière soi,  
On peut pas croire que les portes ne s'ouvrent pas,_

Personne n'avait besoin de lui. Il n'était pas nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de ce monde.

Comme avant.

Dure réalité.

- Gaito ?

- … Sara.

Le jeune Panthalassien aux cheveux argent s'arracha à la contemplation de la mer d'huile et leva ses yeux mauves sur sa Princesse. Elle lui sourit et vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

Comme par réflexe, il baissa la tête sur ses pieds, qui se balançaient dans le vide. Elle l'observa un instant. Même dans une tenue plus « normale » pour un adolescent de son âge, il paraissait différent. Son aura semblait apparaître autour de lui de temps en temps, et Sara craignait qu'un jour il ne se défoule sur l'un des caïds du collège où ils étaient inscrits.

- … Ils se sont encore moqués de toi ?

- Oui.

- … Ne leur réplique pas. Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

- Je sais.

Gaito leva la tête et l'observa à son tour, puis soupira et détourna la tête. Il n'aimait pas discuter de ses problèmes. Comme leur nom l'indiquait, ses problèmes étaient ses problèmes.

Pas ceux de la grande rousse.

Elle avait bien d'autres choses à penser…

Déjà, les examens qui se profilaient à grand pas. Pour Gaito, ce genre de choses n'avait que peu d'importance, mais Sara semblait être très portée sur les études et travaillait dur, obligeant le Panthalassien à en faire autant.

Lui avait plutôt l'impression de ne faire que la gêner. Son passé semblait l'empêcher d'avancer. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Rien qu'en croisant son frère ou l'une des Princesses, son sang pulsait plus fort dans ses veines.

Et l'autre le regardait toujours en deux temps : la première fois, sous le choc, sans se rappeler de rien, et effrayé. Puis plus calme, mais avec un éclat de dégout.

Il était marqué à jamais. Tout le monde le considérerait toujours comme le Roi des Panthalassiens, celui qui avait détruire le monde entier, et qui s'était sauvé comme un lâche, avant de reparaître sans explications, alors que chacun aurait préféré le voir mourir.

_Personne n'a d'avance un avenir tracé,  
Tout ce qu'on peut prédire se passe à coté,  
On survit au pire pour être encore là,  
On sait comment, il reste à savoir pourquoi,_

Les caïds l'avaient retrouvé. Gaito soupira et se retourna vers le plus grand de la bande, qu'il dépassait lui-même d'une tête. L'autre avait un mauvais sourire.

- Tu savais que les vieux allaient pas au collège ? Je peux te montrer le chemin de l'asile si tu veux !

Echauffement. Ses cheveux d'argent étaient toujours sujet à plaisanteries. Il ne le comprenait pas, et s'en fichait éperdument.

- Et moi, je peux te ramener à la maternelle. Ou bien à l'hôpital, gamin, c'est comme tu préfère.

- Ouais l'autre ! Tu t'en crois capable ?

Plus qu'il ne pouvait le croire, malheureusement. Gaito avait envie d'exploser et d'en finir avec ces imbéciles, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Sara lui avait fait promettre de ne pas avoir de problèmes, et Kaito et les autres en profiteraient pour l'exclure une fois pour toutes. « Trop dangereux » diraient-ils.

- … Dégage.

- Au fait, tu devrais lâcher ta roussette. Elle mérite mieux qu'un vieux pour la satisfaire, tu crois pas ?

En un excès de rage, le Panthalassien saisit l'imbécile au collet et lui demanda, dans un murmure :

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- L… Lâche-moi !

Le soulevant de quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent se retint de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, et redemanda, toujours aussi furieux :

- Répète ce que tu as dit.

- Lâche le, Gaito.

Reconnaissant la voix de son petit frère, Gaito lâcha la chemise de l'élève, qui s'effondra en un tas lamentable. Le Roi des Panthalassiens se tourna vers le brun qui lui tenait lieu de frère, et demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Otôto ?

- Ne t'attire pas de problèmes, Gaito. Ce débile ne t'avait rien fait, tu n'as pas à le toucher.

Pff. Kaito parlait toujours sans comprendre. Son grand frère soupira et s'éloigna, laissant le Prince des Panthalassiens seul.

_Personne n'est personne,  
Personne non personne,  
On est toujours quelqu'un pour quelqu'un,  
Personne n'est personne,  
Personne sans personne,  
Ca n'existe pas;  
Non, ça n'existe pas_

Gaito soupira. Sara avait une heure de plus que lui, car elle avait pris une certaine option… Quel était son nom, déjà ?

Ah oui. Latin. Gaito ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'elle apprenne une telle langue. Une langue morte. A quoi cela pouvait-il bien lui servir ? Shootant dans un malheureux caillou, il alla s'assoir sur un banc.

Chaque soir, il l'attendait, pour pouvoir rentrer avec elle jusqu'à la maison qu'ils avaient achetée. Du moins… Empruntée. Tarô Mitsuki était parti définitivement, et avait légué la maison à la Princesse Orange. Bien que dégouté à l'idée du propriétaire de la maison, Gaito avait accepté, bon gré mal gré, d'y vivre.

Et pourtant, il ne s'y sentait pas bien. Déjà inutile pour Sara, il s'apercevait qu'il ne servait vraiment à rien. Les autres ne voulaient pas de son aide, et lui en avait souvent besoin.

- … Gaito.

Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard d'une des personnes qu'il n'aurait pas voulu revoir pour tout l'or du monde. Taki.

La fichue diseuse de bonne aventure qui servait de mentor aux Princesses, l'imbécile qui le considérait comme un moins que rien. Il eut envie de faire son ironique, mais se retint.

Obligé de se trainer devant elle… Il détestait ça.

Obligé de faire semblant d'avoir changé… Il détestait ça.

Il était lui-même. Et ne changerait pas.

- Tu as failli frapper un humain aujourd'hui.

- … Et alors. Ce que je fais me regarde.

- Tu n'as pas changé.

- … Pourquoi aurais-je dû le faire ?

- Si Kaito vient de nouveau me rapporter quelque chose comme ça, je serais obligée de te considérer comme un ennemi.

- … Génial.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Sara qui sortait de la grande bâtisse. La Princesse Orange fronça les sourcils devant Taki, mais le grand Panthalassien la serra contre lui.

Sara éclata d'un rire frais et le jeune homme sourit. Il n'avait pas changé. Parce qu'il n'avait pas à le faire.

Il n'était pas mauvais.

Juste différent.

Mais ça…

Comment pouvait-il s'en rendre compte ?

En lui-même, il pensait toujours ne servir à rien.

_Chacun d'entre nous a son rôle à jouer,  
Une __pierre__ à poser sur celles qu'on a jetées,  
Même quand on est moins que rien ou presque ça,  
Il reste bien quelqu'un qu'on n'attendait pas_

Le grand Panthalassien se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda un instant Sara, blottie contre lui. Son expression enfantine faisait toujours sourire le jeune homme. Prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller, il se dégagea et sortit sur le balcon.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

… Il ne servait à rien.

Quoi que Sara puisse en dire, ni Kaito ni personne ne comptait l'accepter. Il était trop différent.

Il leur faisait peur. Non. Il leur faisait pitié.

Il détestait ça.

Il baissa les yeux sur lui-même. Pour pyjama, il ne portait qu'un pantalon large et noir. Il préférait rester torse nu, comme toujours.

- Tchh… Chichee na…

Il était pitoyable… Il devait être le seul à inspirer de la pitié aux Princesses. Le seul qui les dégoutait. Et pourtant…

Sa relation avec Sara n'était-elle point semblable à celle de Kaito et Luchia ? Les Princesses étaient toujours contradictoires. Quand elle disaient quelque chose, elle s'empressaient de faire le contraire par derrière…

A peine si son frère et la Princesse Rose ne lui avaient pas lancé des pierres quand il s'était montré au collège avec Sara. La grande Princesse, inscrite en fraude au même niveau que Gaito, avait bien failli se faire découvrir, car Luchia et son amie la Princesse Outremer avaient tout fait dans ce but. Ce n'était qu'après une explication complexe et embrouillée que Gaito et Sara avaient pu être tranquilles.

Et même maintenant… Il savait que la Princesse Orange n'avait rien à faire avec lui. Elle méritait bien mieux. Bien mieux que lui. Bien mieux qu'un moins que rien…

Il n'était personne.

- … Personne… Je ne suis personne…

Il frappa la rambarde du poing, avec toute la force qu'il avait pu rassembler. Il savait que c'était puéril, mais il en avait assez. Se laissant glisser contre le mur, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Qu'y pouvait-il ? Il n'était rien.

Personne…

Il aurait voulu mourir… La libérer.

La laisser tranquille…

Après tout…

Cela valait peut-être mieux…

Oui, peut-être mieux…

Il devait la laisser libre…

_Personne n'est personne  
Personne non personne_

- Gaito ? Gaito ?

Sara s'était levée, et s'était retrouvée seule. Pensant que le Panthalassien était parti faire un tour, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée, et avait commencé par manger un peu. Après une petite heure à l'attendre, elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter.

Elle sortit sur le parvis, jeta un regard à l'océan. Il était tranquille. L'âme des Panthalassiens était donc sans aucun souci. Quand Gaito s'énervait ou s'enflammait, la mer avait tendance à s'agiter.

Gaito allait bien.

Du moins, elle l'espérait.

- Gaito ?

Toujours pas. Prenant le chemin de la falaise, elle guetta le moindre bruit qui la mettrait sur la trace du jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent, mais n'en trouva aucun.

Le Roi des Panthalassiens semblait avoir bel et bien disparu.

Arrivant au sommet de l'imposante falaise, elle chercha encore, réitérant ses appels.

- C'est inutile.

Se retournant brusquement, la jeune rousse en chemise de nuit se retrouva face à une vieille femme qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis de nombreuses années. Taki, l'huitre parlante qui avait finalement été rattachée à la Princesse Luchia.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Tu ne le retrouveras pas. Rentre chez toi.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas…

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

- Si !

Sara fronça les sourcils, brusquement en colère.

- Je sais que vous lui en voulez beaucoup ! Mais, même si vous ne voulez pas l'admettre, c'est de votre faute s'il est ainsi. Et il est bon. Je l'aime comme ça, alors laissez-le tranquille !

- Ce n'est… Pas la question. Va-t-en, Sirène Sara.

Avant, ç'aurait été Princesse Orange, Sara-hime ou Princesse Sara. Maintenant qu'ils avaient la gamine aux allures foldingues qui répondait au nom de Seira, ils se fichaient pas mal de la jeune fille, qui avait de toute façon abandonné son rôle des années auparavant.

- Il a dit qu'il préférait te libérer.

Sara comprit que quelque chose était arrivé. Elle fonça vers le bord de la falaise.

_  
On est toujours quelqu'un pour quelqu'un  
Personne n'est personne  
Personne sans personne  
Ca n'existe pas; Non, ça n'existe pas,  
Ca n'existe pas  
On est toujours quelqu'un pour quelqu'un  
Personne n'est personne  
Personne sans personne  
Ca n'existe,  
Non ça n'existe pas_

- Gaito ! GAITO !

Tout en courant, elle regardait de tous côtés, cherchant le Panthalassien du regard, sans le trouver. Arrivant au bord, elle se laissa tomber au sol et regarda vers le vide. Rien.

Sauf…

La pénombre nocturne l'empêchait de bien voir, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose, disloqué sur un rocher, tout en bas. Se relevant, elle reprit sa course folle vers le bas de la falaise, puis sur la plage.

Elle arrivait près dudit rocher, quand elle marcha dans l'eau. Mais, baissant les yeux, elle trouva l'eau étrange. S'agenouillant, elle plongea la main dans le liquide et la fixa un instant.

Du sang. L'eau était souillée de sang.

Elle releva la tête et grimpa tant bien que mal sur le rocher, avant de s'effondrer devant le regard vide et le corps fracassé.

En effet, c'était lui. Une mare de sang écarlate l'entourait, et gouttait jusque sous le rocher, expliquant l'eau vermillon. Elle hurla. Encore et encore.

… Pourquoi ?

Elle finit par se relever et descendre du rocher. Commençant par marcher d'un pas hésitant, elle finit par se mettre à courir.

- Doko… Doko… Gaito… Où es tu… Où es tu ?

Elle courut tout le long de la plage, puis revint dans la ville. Son pyjama était souillé du sang du Panthalassien, mais elle n'en avait cure. Il n'était mort.

C'était impossible.

Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Ce n'était que mascarade. Par conséquent, elle allait le retrouver.

Il suffisait qu'elle le cherche.

Elle le retrouverait.

Sara redoubla de vitesse. Gaito était quelque part.

Elle le retrouverait.

Juré.

_  
Personne n'a d'avance un avenir tracé_

Personne n'a d'avance un avenir tracé…

Pourtant le rejeté avait choisi d'en finir.

Personne n'est personne…

Mais Gaito, en lui-même, croyait être personne…

Sara pleura.

On est toujours quelqu'un pour quelqu'un…

Mais que faire lorsque ce quelqu'un est parti sans nous attendre ?

* * *

**Gaito:** ... ... ... J'vais faire un meurtre...

**Yuki:** Ah non! C'est trop tristeeee...

**Kanda:** Yurô-san! Pleurez paaaas!

**Gaito:** ... Pathétique.

**Yuki:** ... Tu peux parler!

**Gaito:** Hein?

**Yuki:** Tu dis ça, mais en fait, t'es gentil!

**Gaito:** ... De... DE QUOI QU'TU CAUSE?

**Yuki:** Na na nère-euuuh, Gaito est un zentilll-euuuh... %)


	10. Yoake no Chôchô

**Nom :** Yoake no chôchô

**Auteur :** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, depuis le temps, et si j'gagnais de l'argent pour écrire ces bidules atroces, j'serai morte depuis des lustres… %)

**Note :** Huuuuum… Si vous voulez, vous pouvez considérer ça comme une suite à Projet 111 000 et 000 111. En moins triste. Comme pour leur remonter le moral, à ces pauvres rejetés que sont Gaito et Sara %) Sinon… C'est une sorte d'associations de plusieurs moments de l'avant-série, quelques mois après l'autre OS peut-être. Enjoy^^

* * *

Il traça un nouveau trait, achevant un grand A majuscule qui lui causait bien des soucis.

- … Onee-san, c'est bien là ?

- Tu en mets trop à côté. Je te remontre une dernière fois et tu devras y arriver tout seul, Gaito.

- Hai.

La jeune rousse passa ses bras autour de ceux du garçon aux cheveux d'argent. Elle referma sa main sur celle de l'enfant, le faisant rougir légèrement. Elle guida sa main sur la feuille blanche, le faisant tracer de belles lettres majuscules et minuscules.

L'instant était magique pour le garçon, si bien qu'il ne mémorisa pas les gestes de son ainée.

- … Gaito ? Gaito ?

- … Oui ?

- Montre-moi.

- … Je…

Il essaya. Promis-juré songea-t-il, il essayait. Mais sans les mains de Sara autour des siennes, il faisait d'inutiles pâtés le bord de ses longues lettres. Et il était bien trop maladroit.

En même temps, c'était la première fois qu'il essayait d'écrire. Et puis la plume qu'il avait trouvée lui laissait plein d'encre sur les doigts. Il soupira de découragement, s'essuya le nez…

Oubliant que l'encre couvrait ses mains.

Quand il releva la tête vers Sara, elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant la mine toute bleue de l'enfant. Il gonfla les joues, mi-honteux, mi-rougissant, mi-boudeur.

La grande rousse se leva, sortit de la pièce, et alla chercher de quoi le débarbouiller. Lui regarda le désastre qu'il causait pour un simple amas de traits. C'était décidément compliqué d'écrire correctement, soupira-t-il. Elle revint avec un grand mouchoir.

Doucement, elle essuya la face bleuie de son jeune apprenti, qui ferma les yeux pour ne pas se prendre le mouchoir dedans. Elle sourit en voyant qu'elle n'avait fait qu'étaler, prit la main de l'enfant et le conduisit à l'évier le plus proche.

Puis ils revinrent à leur table de travail.

Alors Sara reprit ses mains.

Et Gaito se remit à rougir.

* * *

- Tarô…

Gaito ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se releva sur sa couchette. Sara, à peine à deux mètres de lui, cauchemardait. Il le sentait. Comme on sent un orage arriver.

Les mains délicates de la jeune fille étaient crispées sur le doux tissu blanc du drap. Elle transpirait visiblement et se retournait dans son sommeil.

Il posa les pieds au sol. Le contact de ses petons sur le sol en pierre blanche et froide le fit frissonner. Il parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'elle, et s'assit sur le lit de la rousse. Elle continuait de marmonner dans son sommeil, l'air crispé et désespéré. Il posa sa main sur son front :

- Tarô…

- Onee-san. Je suis là.

A peine l'eût-il touché qu'il retira précipitamment sa main : la jeune fille était brûlante ! Il voulut se lever pour trouver de quoi la soigner, mais elle s'accrocha à sa main avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il la regarda longuement, incapable de se libérer sans la réveiller.

Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et rapprocha son visage de l'oreille de la grande rousse :

- Onee-san. Chut. Tout va bien, Onee-san. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur. Je vais te soigner. Chut.

Comme si elle l'entendait, elle le lâcha progressivement. Il laissa sa main au dessus du vide un instant, puis sauta sur ses pieds, sursautant à nouveau au contact du sol froid.

Il fonça vers la salle de bains la plus proche, et y prit un gant qu'il imbiba d'eau froide. Il fouilla les placards à la recherche d'un quelconque médicament, mais ne trouva rien.

Il baissa les bras et fonça voir l'état de sa « grande sœur ». Elle était sur le dos, complètement immobile, et encore plus fiévreuse que lorsqu'il l'avait quittée.

Il apposa doucement le gant sur son front, et alla chercher des couvertures. L'enfant aux yeux mauves s'assit de nouveau sur le lit, à côté du corps endormi de Sara.

La fatigue, qui l'avait pourtant déserté, le saisit avec la soudaineté d'un taureau qui charge. Doucement, il s'assoupit aux côtés de sa protégée, tout en se décidant.

Jamais il ne la laisserait seule.

Jamais elle ne cauchemardait à son propos.

Il serait toujours là.

* * *

- Regarde, Onee-san !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Gaito ?

- Un papillon ! Là !

Ils étaient sur la plage. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Sara avait pensé que Gaito voudrait peut-être voir le monde des humains. Et lui, en effet, le voulait vraiment.

- Onee-san… Tu gardes les secrets ?

- Eh bien… Oui, pourquoi ?

- … Je suis déjà venu ici.

- …

- En esprit, je veux dire. J'étais avec… Un garçon. Il était brun, il avait les yeux rouges, et puis il me ressemblait. Et il s'amusait avec deux autres humains plus âgés.

- … Ti veux dire que c'était un rêve ?

- Non ! J'étais réveillé. Simplement… J'étais avec la garçon. Même que… l'un des humains l'a appelé…

Il fit un immense effort et finit par se rappeler :

- Kaito, c'est comme ça qu'il a dit. C'est normal que ça ressemble à mon prénom ? Ca veut dire quoi, Kaito ?

- Kaito… Cela veut dire… Une grande vague de l'océan. Mais je n'en sais pas vraiment plus. De toute façon, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, si, Gaito ? Ce n'était qu'un humain.

- … Ce sont les humains qui ont été méchants avec toi, Onee-san ?

- … Oui. Et les Sirènes aussi.

- … Je veux t'aider à te venger.

- … Me… Venger ?

- Ben oui. Ils t'ont fait du mal. Donc, il faut leur faire comprendre qu'ils t'ont fait mal. Et comme ça tu seras vengée.

- Gaito…

- Oh, regardes celui-là !

Le petit garçon aux cheveux d'argent désigna un magnifique papillon orange et argent.

- C'est beau…

- Oui.

Et le sourire de Sara donna à l'enfant une envie de rire tellement incontrôlable qu'elle se joignit finalement à lui.

Pourtant, un instant… Il avait été adulte, sous ses yeux. « Te venger. »

Qui était vraiment le Roi des Panthalassiens ? L'enfant solitaire qui voulait qu'elle joue avec lui, ou bien cet esprit sombre qui lui avait parlé si froidement ?

Elle n'en savait rien.

Elle sourit.

Elle s'en fichait.

* * *

**Yuki:** Tu écrivais mal petit? C'est choupiiii :D

**Gaito:** ... C'est n'importe quoi.

**Sara:** Mais si, je me souviens, tu étais plutôt maladroit. Même...

**Gaito:** Sara, s'il te plait, il s'agit de ma réputation là.

**Sara:** ... Désolée. Mais tu étais tellement mignon :D

**Caine:** Nyark, ridicule! C'quoi ce pseudo-méchant à deux balles? ... Au fait... Qu'est ce que je fais là moi?

**Diana:** Bonne question.

**Gaito:** Oh, un nouveau! Tu vas donc connaître l'enfer, môssieur ch'uis plus méchant que tout le monde.

**Caine:** ... Pire que la Zone?

**Gaito:** ... Bien pire. Et le chef ici, c'est pas toi, minus.

**Caine:** C'est qui alors?

**Gaito:** La débile là-bas, qui s'escrime sur un autre one-shot.

**Caine:** ... Aaaah.... *veut se barrer*


	11. Farewell

**Nom:** Adieu/Farewell

**Auteur:** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi %)

* * *

_Je prends la plume pour écrire quelques mots._

_Je me sens mal à l'aise, ce n'est pas à moi de faire cela. Et pourtant je suis le seul à être capable de le faire. Je ne sais quoi écrire…_

_Je vous ai tant combattu, Sara et toi. Surtout toi. Je vous détestais de tout mon être. Je me sens coupable à présent._

_Tu es mon frère malgré tout ce qui nous oppose._

_J'avais oublié le plus important, et j'espère que de là où tu es, tu m'entends._

_Quand tu m'as tourné le dos et que tu t'es enfoncé dans ton château qui s'effondrait, j'aurais voulu pleurer._

_Quand Sara a rebroussé chemin pour te rejoindre, j'aurais voulu pleurer._

_Quand j'ai vu le château se détruire avec vous deux à l'intérieur, j'ai encore voulu pleurer._

_Je n'ai pas réussi._

_Je n'étais pas proche de toi, cela me fait mal de l'admettre._

_J'ai peur de faire un bien piètre frère qui laisse mourir son autre moitié sans tenter de l'aider._

_Je sais que tu as fait du mal aux Princesses, tu les as blessées, tu m'as blessé, mais je ne t'en veux pas._

_Je ne dois pas t'en vouloir._

_Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir._

_Ce serait renier ton désir de vivre._

_Tu voulais tellement vivre, avoir une chance comme tout le monde, vivre normalement, et si tu nous en voulais tellement d'avoir ce que tu n'avais pas, d'avoir eu une vie normale, c'était parce que tu nous enviais…_

_Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt._

_Tu voulais tellement vivre et tu es mort._

_Pas seul, certes, mais tu es mort, toi le petit garçon perdu. Perdu dans les ténèbres d'une décision que tu n'as pas prise. Perdu dans la tristesse, la haine et le remords._

_Perdu et pleurant sur ta vie perdue, et pourquoi ? Pour rien… Pour rien…_

_Sara, toi aussi tu voulais vivre._

_Tu as perdu la seule personne qui comptait à ton cœur. Tu ne l'as pas supporté et tu t'es enfoncée sans te retourner dans les ténèbres les plus noires. Tu y as rencontré un ange sombre qui te ressemblait tellement…_

_Comment n'aurais tu pas pu l'aimer ?_

_Même revoir Mitsuki-sensei ne pouvait changer tes sentiments, même si tu ne les connaissais pas encore tout a fait comme il faut, eux savaient tout…_

_Quand tu as à nouveau perdu la personne qui était à présent la première dans ton cœur, tu l'as suivie sans hésiter._

_Tu es partie rejoindre Gaito dans la mort et l'oubli._

_C'était la seule fin possible pour toi et lui, pour vous._

_Je ne pourrais jamais vous oublier._

_Jamais._

* * *

**Kaito me tend la plume, je ne lis pas ce qu'il a écrit.**

**Je n'en ai pas besoin.**

**Moi aussi j'ai des choses à écrire, à dire, bien que je pensais vous détester, comment détester deux enfants malmenés par la vie ? Je n'aurai jamais cru dire cela, mais vous me manquez tous les deux.**

**Tous les deux vous me manquez réellement, sans que je sache pourquoi.**

**Pourquoi suis-je si touchée, je n'en sais rien.**

**Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que mes larmes et ma douleur se mêlent pour écrire cette nécrologie imbécile qui vous déclare bien morts et nous seuls.**

**Seuls avec les regrets.**

**Vivants.**

**Vous vivez en nous, dans nos souvenirs, notre cœur. Une personne ne meurt vraiment que lorsque tout le monde l'a oubliée. Et on ne vous oubliera pas.**

**Juré !**

**Sara. Bien que Sera ait pris la place de Princesse de l'Océan Indien, bien que j'ai porté sa perle avec la mienne tout ce temps, je me sens tellement plus proche de toi. Peut-être parce que c'était encore la tienne. Peut-être parce que nous nous ressemblons, au fond. C'est ce que je crois.**

**J'ai pleuré et je t'ai appelée ce jour là.**

**Je t'ai appelée avec force, pour te ramener vers la vie, à la vie et à Mitsuki-sensei à qui tu tenais tant. Et pourtant, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi…**

**Tu ne m'as pas entendue.**

**Tu n'as pas voulu m'entendre.**

**Sans doute parce que la voix de l'amour te portait.**

**J'ai l'impression de devoir te remercier.**

**Pourtant ce serait tellement égoïste.**

**Sans toi je n'aurais sans doute jamais rencontré Kaito et combattu son frère. Jamais ressuscité Aqua Regina, jamais peut-être connu Hanon et Lina. Il y a tant de choses que je n'aurais pas faites sans toi.**

**Sans toi j'aurais été tellement différente…**

**Gaito. Bien que vous m'ayez fait pleurer, moi petite sirène rose, que je vous ai battu plusieurs fois, que je n'ai jamais réussi à vous comprendre, vous me manquez. C'est dur à croire, hein ? Et pourtant…**

**Le frère de celui que j'aime.**

**L'ennemi le plus sérieux que nous ayons connu.**

**C'est ainsi que je vous voyais jusqu'il y a peu de temps. Jusqu'à il y a peu de temps…**

**Je vous vois différemment à présent. Comme un adolescent de mon âge, qui a vécu six ans enfermé dans un château, seul, puis avec une jeune sirène au cœur brisé durant encore six ans. Je comprends tant de choses dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence il y a un an.**

**J'ai mûri.**

**Nous ne sommes jamais tout blancs ou noirs, mais il y a des nuances dans le gris.**

**Je vous pensais noir je l'avoue, mais en fait…**

**Vous étiez argenté, de cet argent dont on forge les plus solides épées mais aussi les plus beaux bijoux.**

**Tout simplement...**

* * *

_Tout simplement…_

_

* * *

_

_**Merci du fond du cœur.

* * *

**_

**Caine:** ... C'est quoi c'te mièvrerie?

**Gaito:** Un des premiers trucs qu'elle a écrit sur nous. Peut-être même LE premier.

**Caine:** Ah oui. ... Ca se voit.

**Gaito:** Comme tu dis.

**Caine:** ... Au fait, pourquoi on est là?

**Gaito:** Que veux-tu que j'en saches?

**Caine:** Je vois...

**Gaito:** Tu t'habitueras...


	12. Une femme parle avec son coeur

**Nom :** Une femme parle avec son coeur

**Auteur :** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai écrit ni Mermaid Melody ni la chanson de Roch Voisin. Je ne gagne pas de sous.

**Idée :** Petite idée qui s'est imposée à moi quand j'écoutais « Une femme parle avec son cœur » dans le métro… Le métro est une bonne source d'inspi… XD.

* * *

_Elles viennent au monde dans un cri de joie  
_« On dit que les Princesses Sirènes naissent de l'amour entre une Sirène normale et un humain… »_  
Quelque chose a leur visage  
_« … Eh bien pourquoi quelque chose d'aussi beau que cela ne pourrait pas naître de l'union d'une Princesse Sirène et d'un Panthalassien ? »_  
Une emotion qui ne s'explique pas  
_« … Vous trouvez que ma voix est bizarre, qu'elle vibre étrangement, vous en concluez que je suis possédée ? Mais de quel monde venez-vous ? Mais quel monde voulez-vous créer ? »_  
Entre douceur et courage  
_« … Je vais dire une fois pour toutes ce que personne ici n'a le courage d'admettre… Je vais briser ces illusions ! Si je devais vous raconter une histoire, ce serait une belle histoire, une histoire qui fait pleurer les gens heureux… »_  
Elles ont le monde a leurs pieds  
_« … Il y a bien longtemps, et jusqu'à maintenant, il m'a toujours suivie. Il ne m'a jamais jugée, il n'a jamais cherché à me raisonner. Il y a bien longtemps, il a accepté de m'aider à me venger… »_  
Quelques fois pour un sourire qu'on attend pas  
_« … Tout ça pour quoi ? Un sourire, un mot, n'importe quoi de ma part, tout lui faisait plaisir ! Il n'en demandait pas plus. Il ne s'est jamais montré mauvais ou froid envers moi… »_  
Elles sont prêtes a donner  
_« Et moi, je voulais lui montrer le monde ! Je voulais qu'il puisse voir ce que vous lui aviez retiré. J'étais prête à tout donner pour lui, parce qu'il m'avait fait pitié, parce qu'il avait été sans défenses devant moi ! Et c'est cette même personne qui vous fait peur à présent… »_  
Tout ce qu'on leur prendra  
_« … On m'a tout pris. On a convaincu l'humain que j'aimais de me quitter, on m'a retiré tout espoir en fermant les portes du monde terrestre. Alors, le peu qui me reste, je veux bien le perdre pour lui… »_  
Pour une idée pour un homme  
_« … Eh oui, juste pour lui, juste pour cet homme que vous détestez tous ici, pour ce frère renié par sa famille… »_  
Pour une terre qu'on abandonne  
_« … Si un jour cet endroit devait disparaître, si _nous_ devions disparaître, que feriez-vous ? Vous nous oublieriez ? Vous feriez comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Toi, est-ce que tu oserais oublier ton frère ? Ton FRERE, bon sang ! Je… »_  
Une femme sait ouvrir son cœur  
_« … J'ai cherché à comprendre. J'ai oublié tous les préjugés qu'aurait une sirène normale, une sirène qui ne fait qu'obéir à Aqua Regina. J'ai juste regardé ce que j'avais en face de moi. Ce n'était pas un démon. »_  
Comme un souffle un cri de guerre  
_« … C'ETAIT UN ENFANT ! Je vais le crier jusqu'à vous rendre tous sourds s'il le faut. Un enfant. Juste un enfant. »_  
Là où les autres pourrait se taire  
_« Pendant que vous faisiez semblant de ne rien voir, pendant que vous faisiez semblant de ne pas savoir. J'ai regardé. J'ai écouté. J'ai élevé cet enfant… »_  
Une femme parle avec son cœur  
_« … Je l'ai aimé. Il était le seul à me comprendre, à me voir autrement que Princesse ou Sirène. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Comme j'ai sauvé la sienne. Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, Luchia… »_  
Elles défient le monde  
_« … Et si je dois être toute seule, que je le sois ! Je resterai là, devant lui, et les bras écartés pour vous empêcher de le toucher ! Vos chansons, vos pouvoirs, cela n'est rien pour moi. Vous pouvez me tuer, mais je ne vous laisserai pas le détruire de nouveau…_  
Au ciel d'un idéal  
_« … J'aurai pourtant cru que l'idéal des sirènes était fait d'amour ! Devant lui, vous semblez plus haineuses que chaleureuses, non ? J'aurai cru pendant treize ans que tout était vrai…_  
Pour qu'a l'amour succombe  
_« … Mais maintenant, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Et je n'ai peur de rien, parce que j'ai décidé que c'était lui qui méritait de vivre. Vous l'avez privé de six ans de sa vie, six ans où il a été seul et sans aucun réconfort… Personne ici ne peut comprendre ça. Même toi, là bas, tu as eu des parents durant ces six années, et des amis, alors que lui… »_  
Les fleurs du mal  
_« Et si vous dites qu'il est mauvais parce qu'il m'obéit, alors c'est moi que vous devriez combattre ! Il n'a jamais fait autre chose que m'obéir… Et c'est pourtant lui que vous jugez… »

_Au bord d'un fleuve au fond d'un vieux village  
_« … Un jour, je l'ai amené sur la terre ferme. Je l'ai emmené loin. Et je lui ai promis qu'un jour tout se finirait. Que tout n'était qu'un rêve, un cauchemar. Ce jour là, il m'a cru. Et si aujourd'hui il a changé… Si aujourd'hui il est ainsi… »_  
Elles s'agenouillent en prière  
_« … Je continue de prier pour lui ! Je prie pour lui parce qu'il est l'incarnation de tous vos pêchés ! Parce qu'il est le seul à ne jamais cacher ce qu'il est ! Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux… »_  
Comme un roseau se lance du fond d'un marécage  
_« C'était l'innocence détruite, la lumière fragile qu'il me manquait à ce moment là… Il m'a sauvée ce jour là… J'aurais pu vivre mille ans sans ouvrir les yeux, mais j'ai été celle-là… Celle qui a dû choisir le noir pour survivre… Celle qui s'est, tout simplement, réveillée pendant que vous dormiez tous… »_  
Elles cherchent un peu de lumière  
_« Au lieu d'obéir sagement, de ne pas chercher à comprendre, j'ai frappé le Gardien des Scellés. Je m'en veux aujourd'hui, parce que… Parce qu'il a été humilié, frappé, insulté pour cela. Vaincu par une Sirène… Incapable… Pitoyable… Rejeté… S'il déteste autant le Gardien, c'est bien parce qu'il lui ressemble… »_  
Elles ont en elles ces rivières,  
_« … Je suis peut-être étrange. Je ne sais pas forcément plus que vous ce qui m'attend au tournant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a en moi. Je ne connais pas plus que vous mon propre destin… »_  
Ces montagnes, ou l'on trouve l'or parfois  
_« … Il parait que je suis une hors-la-loi, il parait que je suis mauvaise, il parait que sous mes airs d'ange je suis une démone qui ne veut que la mort des hommes… Moi, je voulais me venger… Et lui n'a fait que me suivre ! Alors l'ennemi c'est moi… Pas lui… »_  
Elles donnent sans compter  
_« Je suis prête à tout. Ma vie, mon sang, mon rang ou mon honneur, prenez tout ce que vous voulez, mais lui, vous ne le toucherez pas ! C'est un enfant comme les autres. Et comme les autres il mérite de vivre, alors je ne vous laisserai pas le toucher… »_  
Ce que dieu leur rendra  
_« Vous, Aqua Regina, qui vous prétendez si lumineuse et belle, pourquoi voulez-vous à ce point le détruire ? Qu'est ce qu'il vous a fait à sa naissance, pour l'enfermer lui et pas son frère ? Pourquoi ça vous dérange qu'il veuille vivre ? Pourquoi ? »_  
Pour une idée pour un homme  
_« C'est pour lui que je fais ça… Parce que… Parce que… »_  
Pour une terre qu'on abandonne  
_« Parce qu'il me fait mal… Il me fait mal à être tout seul… Il me fait mal d'être aussi triste ! Cet enfant abandonné… »_  
Une femme sait ouvrir son cœur  
_« … J'ai tenté de le comprendre, et maintenant, c'est vous que je ne peux plus comprendre… Que je ne veux plus comprendre… »_  
Comme un souffle un cri de guerre  
_« … Je peux vous le crier, je peux juste le murmurer, c'est pareil… Je ne veux pas l'abandonner… Je me battrai à ses côtés si vous tentez de lui faire du mal… »_  
Là où les autres pourrait se taire  
_« … Pendant que vous vous taisez, moi je vous livre mes pensées… Parce que je veux que vous compreniez ce que je fais… Ne dites pas qu'il me manipule… Il n'a jamais su me manipuler… »_  
Une femme parle avec son cœur  
_« … Parce que j'ai toujours été franche avec lui, parce que je ne l'ai jamais trahi… Et je continuerai comme ça… »_  
Elle refait le monde  
_« … Je crois que je lui ai raconté des choses insensées… Et il les a toutes réalisées… Ce n'est pas un destructeur ou un « méchant »… C'est un homme… Comme tous les autres… Plus puissant peut-être, mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cela ne veut rien dire… »_  
Au feu d'un idéal  
_« … Et j'y crois ! Moi je veux croire qu'il a les mêmes chances qu'un autre ! Je sais qu'il y arrivera ! Et je sais aussi que je vous empêcherai de le ré-enfermer dans ce château… »_  
Pour qu'a l'amour succombe  
_« … Parce que… Parce que… »_  
Les fleurs du mal  
_« … Parce que vous le considérez comme le méchant de l'histoire… Parce que vous n'avez jamais pensé que cela pouvait être vous, les méchants, maintenant… Parce qu'il est une victime… Une… Victime… »__

Pour une idée pour un homme  
« … C'est juste pour lui que je fais ça ! »_  
Pour un enfant qu'on abandonne  
_« … Alors que vous l'avez abandonné ! Il était seul. Ce n'est qu'un enfant abandonné, et vous lui voulez du mal… Comment cela est-il possible ? Comment avez-vous pu laissez cela se passer, vous qui vous dites si lumineux, tous… »_  
Une femme sait pourquoi elle pleure  
_« … Je me mets même à pleurer… Je pleure cet enfant… Je pleure cette innocence brisée… Je pleure pour lui et pour toutes les autres personnes brisées pour le bonheur des « gentils »… Je pleure… »_  
Comme un souffle un cri de guerre  
_« Je pleure au point que je n'arrive plus à parler… Parce que… Je pleure parce que j'en ai assez de vous… J'en ai assez des lubies et des hantises des « gentils »… Des injustices… »_  
Là où les autres désespèrent  
_« … Pendant que vous tourniez le dos, que vous fermiez les yeux… Pendant que vous faisiez semblant de ne rien entendre pour ne pas avoir à vous en soucier… »_  
Une femme parle avec son cœur  
_« … Moi, je… »_  
Une femme parle avec son coeur.....  
_« … Je … »_  
Une femme_ ....  
« Je l'aime… »

* * *

**Yuki-chan:** Kawaii...

**Sara:** ...

**Gaito:** Sara...

**G.S.:** Viens, Yuki-chan. 'Faut pas les déranger ces deux là...

**Yuki-chan:** Voui...

**GS et Yuki-chan:** *s'en vont*


End file.
